Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light
by JuptileNamudori253
Summary: Time is stopping. Pokémon are freezing everywhere. Evil is lurking around. But in the midst of this, 2 kids will try to change the untimely fate of the Pokémon world. Watch as Dawn and Ash go on an adventure of friendship, betrayal and triumph. Pearlshipping story with minor Malletshipping (MistyxOC). Rated T for violence, vices, and character death.
1. Goodbye (Prologue)

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 1: _Goodbye_ (Prologue)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... ^_^

* * *

In a dark tower where time is ceasing to exist, two kids run to the top, hoping to stop Primal Dialga.

"Hurry up!" a girl shouted.

"Coming, Dawn! " the other, a male, said.

"We're almost there, Ash!" the girl, now known as Dawn shouted, excitement in her voice.

"I'm here, AAH! " the floor Ash was on crumbled.

"Ash!"

"Just go... "

"I can't lose you too!"

"Dawn, do you know why I chose this path?"

Dawn was confused. "What?"

"Do you know why I chose to save the world, even if I could refuse?"

"Why?" Dawn yelled.

"It's because," Ash began, "because I want to shine. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove I exist. What's important is not how long you live, what's important is the accomplishments you make in your life. If I can do something important, that would definitely carry on to the future. So even if I die, I will be remembered. That's what drives me on."

Dawn cried a lot, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Well," Ash said, "this is goodbye."

"No!" Dawn shouted.

Ash just sighed. "Parting's such sweet sorrow," he said. Then the floor gave in, and Ash fell to the Abyss,

"ASH!"

Dawn cried, but remembered her mission.

"Okay," Dawn pepped herself. "I have to bring these Time Gears to the Temporal Pinnacle, or Ash's sacrifice will go to waste. Now LET'S GO!"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

"W-Who's there?" Dawn stuttered.

"I'm Primal Dialga," the voice said, "and you CANNOT PASS."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Because I will cease to exist as Prime," the Pokémon said. "So I will send you away."

"No!" Dawn said, but immediately after she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: So that's Chapter 1! Those who play PMD 2 will (obviously) know who Ash is, but I'm gonna tweak the story a little... So please review, and the only criticism that is okay for me is the constructive one. Other flames will be used to turn Cubones into Charmanders.

TBC


	2. A Tale of Two Pokemon

**Pok** **é** **mon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** of **Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 2: _A_ _Tale_ _of_ _Two Pokémon_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... ^_^

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Where am I?

Why am I not in Sunnyshore? Me and Ash were there, well partially because I forced him to come with me to shop.

I opened my eyes to see a Grovyle wearing Ash's hat and jacket. Ouch... my beak hurts... wait, beak? I went to a water source nearby and saw myself: I was a Piplup! I screamed but then the Grovyle woke up.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

What happened? I remember falling so Dawn can bring the Gears back, then I was saved by Darkrai. He then said I was dead physically, but he found a Pokémon that is dead spiritually. I have no idea what he was talking about, but he let me choose between dying for good or being reborn as a Grovyle. Well, I chose the latter (after all, who wouldnt?) then I blacked out. Now I hear someone screaming. It sounds like Dawn. So she didn't make it... But seriously, "STOP SCREAMING, WOMAN!" I guess that did the trick, for Dawn finally stopped.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I kept on screaming for like an hour or so, then suddenly I felt someone grip me in the neck. It was the Grovyle. And boy he was angry.

"STOP SCREAMING, WOMAN!" the Grovyle said, in a voice that seems familliar, but I can't seem to remember. He must've been surprised, though, 'cause when he looked at me, he was shocked.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" the Grovyle asked, letting go so I can gasp for air.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A Pikachu that drank a human potion," he sarcastically said. "Who else would it be but me?"

"Who?"

The guy snapped at me. "ASH KETCHUM!"

"Wha?" I yelled, shocked at the revelation. "What are we doing here even? Where is Sunnyshore?

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

When Dawn said Sunnyshore, I sighed. She forgot! When I see Dialga, I'm gonna strangle him! Well, I guess I can do the mission by myself...

"So," I began, "let's go look for a town." Darkrai said that here, humans became extinct 365 thousand years ago, and Pokémon became the dominant species, with the Legendaries leading the nations. I feel sorry for the townspokémon who are led by the bird trio, though.

"Is there a mall?" Dawn asked. I facepalmed.

"Of course not, when humans became extinct, their tech were lost too." Worthless Magikarp, I said too much. And of course, Dawn freaked out again like a worthless Bidoof. Oh, when did I learn how to curse? The good news is 1) I kept that all to myself, and 2) I used Leaf Blade on her so she would faint. I really need to control my sadistic nature.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Anyway, in this world the word 'worthless' followed by Magikarp/Bidoof is a curseword. And any non-constructive flames will be used in motolovs for Rubble Trouble.

TBC


	3. Where Three Worlds Collide!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of Darkness and** **Light**

Chpt. 3: _Where Three Worlds Collide!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... ^_^

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Day Three. Dawn wouldn't stop stupidly complaining... Oh great. A new curseword for my vocabulary. I remember hearing it from Santa Crawdaunt yesterday (today is 12.26, FYI). Anyway, we're nearing the Sunshore tribe. Finally, we can go to Nurse Chansey's Healing Center. But first comes the whitecaphead's nagging ritual.

"If you took that shortcut," Dawn shouted, "we would've been there ages ago!"

Well after Dawn's nagging ritual comes my snapping ritual.

"WELL AT LEAST I LEAD THE WAY, UNLIKE MS. I'M-TOO-TIRED-TO-DO-ANYTHING OVER HERE!" Wow, I should really take up anger management class, Exploud level.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Ash really should control himself. Well, me too. I kept on shouting "Magikarp-brain" for a long time, but Ash silenced me by turning my head 90 degrees. In our front was the tribe of Sunshore, Sinai.

"Whoa," I shouted. It looked like a small village, and everyone in it are Pokémon. The townspokémon all were working, resting, or playing. I then noticed Ash was running ahead.

"Hey, wait up!" I said.

"You 're so SLOW!" He shouted.

I caught up to him, but I bumped into someone.

"Yeouch!" the Charmander in front of us shouted.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. I then helped him up, but then I got a strange feeling. I heard a scream, then I blacked out. I then saw the Charmander being abducted by a Seviper and a Cacturne. Then I regained consciousness.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I couldn't help but chuckle. I liked it how Dawn just fainted then regained consciousness. She looked like Pikachu when I tell him there's no ketchup! Well, after she was able to stand again, and also after me and the Charmander sweatdropped, the

Charmander introduced himself.

"I'm Blaze," he said, "from Sunshore."

"I'm Ash from Coloura," I said, leaving out the part about my mission and me being human, but after Dawn said her name, the next words that came out of her mouth were 'I', 'was', 'a', and 'human'. I facepalmed, then used my signature (and only) move on her. Blaze sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

How this day got awkward for me:

1) I bump into a Piplup who suddenly fainted then woke up;

2) She said she was a human; and

3) The Grovyle next to her Leaf Bladed her, causing her to faint for good.

How can this day get any weirder?

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Of course," the Grovyle named Ash said. "I did that to her for the past few days, and she still hasn't gone crazy." I sweatdropped at that comment.

"Well at least we should rush her to the healing center," I suggested.

We did as I said (with Ash reluctantly agreeing), and in an hour, Nurse Chansey made her better.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Ouch... Ash, that Magikarp-brain! Why did he have to Leaf Blade me for saying I was a human. Great, Mr. I-like-saying-bad-words here taught me some. Great... Well in an hour I woke up, and trust me, I wished I never did so. When I woke up, Ash whispered something to Blaze's ear, then left the room, stifling a chuckle. "Interrogation time," he said cryptically and menacingly.

"Uh, umm..." I stuttered.

He cracked his knuckles, then got put in a sack.

* * *

A/N: Guess who the Seviper and Cacturne are. And a 'whitecaphead' refers to Dawn's white cap. Non-constructive flames will be used to fight Skarmories.

TBC


	4. Blaze, the Time Guardian!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 4: _Blaze, the Time Guardian!_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Answers to reviews:

KakeruPB: Sorry, I thought you could use it for something besides that, I'll change it immeately.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I wonder how Dawn is holding up with Blaze's interrogation... I snickered at the thought. But seriously, Darkrai, why did you give me a Pokémon with a sadistic nature? After Dialga, YOU'RE next.

"Aaah!" Blaze yelled, muffled by the door. It must've been those Team Socket guys, the Cacturne and Seviper.

"Should I help?" I asked no one in particular.

"YES! Please!" Blaze shouted in reply.

"ASH, DO IT THIS INSTANT!" Dawn ordered from the room.

I sighed. "Okay, Ms. Boss," I murmured, then used Leaf Blade on the kidnappers.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

Free! Finally! When I went out, I saw my abductors on the ground, with a giant slashmark. Whoever gave birth to that Grovyle, they should've named him Slash, not Ash.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"I wanna do that more often!" Ash excitedly remarked.

Me and Dawn shuddered. Good thing he's on our side.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Anyway," I suggested, "I think me and Ash will go to the nearest ho- I mean inn." Ash flinched when I almost said hotel.

Blaze just laughed. "You could stay at my house."

"Really?" I said.

"Of course!" Blaze replied.

"I'm gonna stay on a tree," Ash said, then mumbled something along the lines of "away from the snoring penguin".

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Seriously, you snore," Ash chuckled. "You did so for the past three days."

I blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

When we went to Blaze's house, Dawn was dumbstruck. It had a perfect combination of old and new. The stone walls were carved with intricate patterns showing the history of Sinai. The floor glowed a lovely yellow due to beautiful flowers. And the ceiling was a bonsai tree planted in the center.

"Welcome to my house," Blaze boasted.

"It's beautiful!" Dawn yelled.

"That bonsai tree looks perfect to lie on," I mumbled.

"Seems like I can trust you," Blaze interrupted our observation. "Ever heard of Time Guardians?"

I nodded while Dawn shook her head.

"Time Guardians," I explained to Dawn, "are people guarding Time Gears. Time Gears can halt the flow of time if stolen and is moved away from one of 8 provinces, for example Sunshore."

"So someone needs to protect it?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Blaze responded. "And guess who's the Time Guardian of Sunshore."

"Who?" Dawn and me simultaneously asked.

"Me!" Blaze said.

"That's interesting," I muttered.

"OH ARCEUS! OH ARCEUS! CAN I SEE IT?" Dawn begged.

"Okay, okay, I was gonna show you anyway," Blaze sweatdropped. He then went to his bedroom and brought out an electric yellow gear. It was just like all the other Time Gears, but it also had static around it. No one knows this, but the type of the gym in a place where there's a Time Gear is based on the type of the Time Gear itself.

"Beautiful," Dawn muttered.

"Yeah!" Blaze said.

"Let's sleep," I suggested.

"Okay," the others replied.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

The next day, I woke up early. Ash was right: Dawn did snore. Speaking of Ash, he was mixing a brew of Cheri, Tamato and Leppa berries.

"I don't like spicy berries," I said.

"Too bad," Ash responded. "I only have these berries."

"Ugh..." Dawn yawned. "What's that?"

"It's delicious," Ash said, stifling a laugh.

"Okay," Dawn said, then sipped a little stew. The next hour was spent trying to soothe Dawn's stomach and tongue.

"It's noon," Ash noticed.

"Hey guys," I said. They must've noticed I was trembling, so Dawn helped comfort me.

"Thanks, I was nervous," I admitted.

"So what do you wanna ask?" Ash asked.

"D-do you... Ahem... Do you want to form an Exploration Team?" I stuttered. My nervousness washed away when I laughed at Dawn's innocent 'what are you talking about' face.

"You don't know?" Ash inquired. Dawn admittedly nodded.

After explaining what an Exploration Team was (which took around an hour), Ash and Dawn huddled in a corner, whispering stuff. When they came back, Dawn was smiling.

"We would be happy to!" she said.

"Okay," I replied. "Let's register after breakfast!" We did a victory pose, while Ash slurped the WHOLE stew. We looked at him, jaw dropped.

"What?" he shrugged. "I like spicy stew."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4, finally! Did you like how Ash's personality changed? Anyway, if you cannot find the review button, it is by the bottom of the webpage. And non-constructive flames (if someone will EVEN review) will be used to practice using fire extinguishers.

TBC


	5. Sparky and Chim

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 5: _Sparky and Chim_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Answers to reviews:

KakeruPB: You're right. And thanks for that idea.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

After I made the two a 'proper' meal (one without spicy berries), we went to the Guild in Pastoria, north of Sunshore. In the front was the picture of the ruler of Sinai: Giratina.

"Wow, so big!" Dawn mumbled.

"It's even bigger inside, come on!" Blaze said, pulling me and Dawn along with him. Good thing I was on the left side, for a Pikachu with a green scarf hit Dawn who was on the right side.

"OUCH!" the Pikachu yelled. "Watch where you're going, Miss! I'm fining you for that in one, two, three, four, five, six..."

A Chimchar then came along, looking embarrased.

"Stop it, Sparky," he muttered, still quite embarrased. "Besides, it was your fault for crashing into her."

"Yeah," the Pikachu now known as Sparky admitted. "Sorry."

"By the way," Blaze said. "I'm Blaze, from Sunshore."

"I'm Ash from Coloura and this is Dawn from Dualeaf," I followed.

"Oh hi!" the Chimchar said. "I'm Chim from Celestia and well, Sparky is also from Dualeaf."

"Hi," Sparky said, bringing his hand out for a handshake with Dawn. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too," Dawn replied, holding Sparky's hand. Then she fainted.

"She looks cute when that happens," I blurted out. Then I realized my mistake too late when Blaze and Sparky started swooning.

"Ummm... T-T-That's n-not what I-I meant!" I stuttered, blushing.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Great, yet another prophetic dream! Wait, this is not a dream, it's a memory... This was when we first met Barry... Wait, Barry!

"BARRY!" I yelled, waking up to see Chim facepalming while Blaze and Sparky were teasing(?) Ash while the aforementioned was blushing and saying something about 'not mating'.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

I facepalmed. Sparky and Blaze were teasing Ash on mating with Dawn when finally, the snoring Piplup woke up.

"About time," I scoffed. "I had to suffer one hour listening to love affairs."

"Saved by the bell, or scream," Ash muttered under his breath, which only I heard.

"B-Barry!" Dawn shouted again, which was noticed by Ash, who widened his eyes and covered Dawn's mouth.

"You must be sick," he remarked, with a hint of faux panic in his voice. "I'll heal you."

He then used Giga Drain on her, making us laugh and Dawn dumbstruck.

Later, when Dawn awoken (and after Ash had a 'talk' with her, which I doubt since she was shuddering when she came out), we went inside the Sinai Guild (we were arguing outside).

"Excuse me," Blaze said to the Chimecho at the reception. "We want to register here as an Exploration Team."

"Oh thank goodness," the Chimecho, obviously female said. "We haven't had any of those in three years." Dawn wanted to press on, but she was interrupted by Ash, who explained why.

"So, what's the team name?" the Chimecho asked.

"Hmmm... Since we're grass, fire, water, and electric types," I said, "a good name for us is Team Alchemy!"

"Wait, we're joining them?" Sparky asked.

"Sparks," Blaze muttered, facepalming, "the minimum amount of members for an Exploration Team is five, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Sparky replied.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

We went to our room, which was on the third floor. It was like my house, but has three hay beds and two hammocks.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "We are finally an Exploration Team!"

"Dibs on the hammocks," Ash and Sparky chorused, then went to a green and yellow hammock, respectively.

"Boys," Dawn muttered, then sat on a hay bed with a blue pillow.

"We're boys too, you know," Chim retorted, taking the apricot-pillowed hay bed.

"Yep, what's wrong with us?" I responded. "Well, me and Chim, anyway."

"Hahaha," Dawn laughed, us three looking at Ash, who was smoking, and Sparky, who was on a sugar rush.

"I shouldn't have made Pecha Pie for breakfast..." Chim muttered.

"Yep," I replied.

"So when's the first mission?" Dawn questioned.

"Tomorrow, 0800," Ash replied. "It's 1946 now, 'ya know."

"WHAT?" Dawn and Sparky yelled. "IT'S QUARTER-TO-EIGHT?"

"Time for bed," Chim said.

"But I'm not tired!" Sparky complained, then sugar burn came and he was out like a light.

"Reminds me of Dawn, minus the snoring," I remarked.

"HEY!" Dawn yelled.

"She's right," Ash replied, "I'm supposed to be doing that." Dawn then used Water Slap on Ash, then Ash used Leaf Blade on her, which knocked her out.

"Zzz... poffins... Zzz... Pecha Pie..." Dawn snored.

"Told'ya so," I said.

"Let's sleep too," Chim suggested, yawning.

"Okay," we agreed, tucked ourselves in our beds/hammocks, Ash put out his cigarette, then we slept.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! There will be many chappies like this! So next chapter will be their first official mission, and try to guess where! (Hint: think of a place in Sinnoh that can be a dungeon.) Please review (I'm sure not only KakeruPB knows where the review button is), and non-constructive flames will be used to light Ash's cigarettes (LOL).

TBC


	6. Eternal Forest

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 6: _Eternal Forest_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Answers to reviews:

KakeruPB: Sorry, the first thing that comes to my mind when I see Scep's twig is a cigarette.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"I'm gonna fine you for this," I complained. Ash and Chim forced me to join them on the first mission, and are now dragging me down the stairs.

"That's not gonna happen," Chim said. "We're on the same team, remember?"

"Yep," Ash followed, "because we're gonna pay the fine using your salary."

"NOOOOO!" I yelled. "ANYTHING BUT MY SALARY! AND LIFE AND SCARF!"

"Then come with us," Ash chuckled.

"Okay, okay," I muttered.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

Sparky's a pain in the butt.

When we reached the ground floor, Chime, the Chimecho from yesterday, gave us our assignments.

"Team Alchemy," she said, "your mission is to go retrieve a Spoink's pearl thet was found in Eternal Forest."

"Humph," Sparky sneered. "I was just dragged here to retrieve someone's pearl."

"Note that I have learned Swords Dance," Ash smirked.

Sparky gulped. "Okay, let's go!" he shouted, then muttered under his breath, "worthless Magikarp..."

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Let's go to the market!" I dragged Blaze along.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Blaze replied, feeling the pain of rocks hitting his bottom.

"Drama king," I murmured, which was followed by an Ember from Blaze.

"That's for calling me drama king and for dragging me across a poorly paved road!" Blaze shouted.

"Sorry," I said, rubbing my head in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Well, here's Eternal Forest," I said.

"Whoa," Sparky shouted, amazed at how big it is. "So big!"

"Come on, we have seven floors and six flights of stairs to climb!" Chim interrupted.

"Yep, see you!" I yelled, then climbed tree after tree and looked for the exit.

"Did he just dump us?" Sparky asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, he did..." Chim murmured.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Waaah!" I cried, still being dragged by Dawn, but now also holding boxes of berries and accessories.

"Stop being a crybaby!" Dawn scoffed.

"This is torture!" I complained.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, shopping is what we women do!" Dawn retorted.

"Now I know how Dad felt about Mom..." I mumbled.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"There's the stairs!" I shouted, pointing to the giant stairs. When we came up, we saw Ash holding the pearl and another cigarette.

"What in the Distortion World took you so long?" Ash asked. "I had to smoke 5 cigarettes!"

"Hope you don't get lung cancer..." Sparky muttered.

"I won't 'cause this has no carcinogens!" Ash retorted.

"Oh," Sparky replied.

* * *

 **Third POV**

When the three came back to base, they were met by a happy Dawn and a pile of crates.

"Where's Blaze?" Ash asked. "Notthat I don't know where."

"Ugh..." Blaze moaned under the pile of crates.

"Knew it!" Ash victoriously said.

"Umm..." Chim sweatdropped.

"Let's go give this to Chime," Sparky said, pointing to the pearl Ash was holding.

* * *

"Thank you," Chime said as she got the pearl and put it on a bruised Spoink. "This Spoink has been bouncing all around the Guild for a while."

"So what's our salary?" Blaze asked.

"675 Poké each."

"Yay!" Dawn cheered.

* * *

"Lights out!" a masculine voice shouted.

"So... tired..." Dawn yawned.

"Do I need to use Giga Drain again?" Ash asked.

"Awww, he cares," Blaze cooed.

"Wha?" Ash and Dawn ahouted, then looked away from each other, blushing.

"Why would I care about a shopping queen?" Ash retorted.

"Why would I care about a punk?" Dawn followed. Then she realized her mistake.

"Uh oh..." Chim said.

"Did you call me PUNK?" Ash asked, enraged.

"S-S-Sorry?" Dawn stuttered.

"Oh I'll show you punk!" Ash yelled, then used Close Combat on Dawn.

"That's too overkill," Chim remarked.

"I'm gonna sleep like Sparky," Blaze quickly said, thenfaked snoring.

"No one calls me punk and gets away with it," Ash smirked. "Nor does someone who says what I do is overkill."

Chim gulped, then pointed to himself. Ash nodded.

The next day, Chim had to be hospitalized.

* * *

A/N: Another LOL chappie! Please review and non-constructive flames will be put out by Sand Attack.

TBC


	7. Friendly Feuds

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 7: _Friendly Feuds_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy:**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Sigh... I lost a game of Jack-and-Poy and thus I had to accompany Dawn to the market.

"Look," Dawn squealed, "new scarves at the Kecleon siblings' stall!"

"Give Bi and Seleni a break, Dawn," I sighed. "Every time you buy scarves you empty their whole inventory!"

"Okay," Dawn mumbled, then sneezed.

"19," Ash murmured.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"I feel sorry for DeeDee," I muttered. I don't know how but I feel like that's a good name to call her.

"I feel sorry for you, alright," Blaze retorted. "I bet you that she got a 19!'

"Oops," I said.

"Anyway, let's go to the Sinai National Hospital, where Chim is!" Blaze suggested.

"Nice idea," I replied, then ran ahead.

"Wait for me!" Blaze shouted as we ran for the hospital in Sunshore.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

I sneezed.

"2," the nurse quickly said.

"Blaze..." I muttered after a few minutes. And right after that Blaze barged into my room.

"Speak of the devil," the same nurse whose name I later learned is Chance gasped.

"Hi, how are you?" Blaze asked before I used my strongest Scratch on him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Blaze yelled.

"For making me sneeze," I retorted.

Sparky shuddered. "I wonder how painful Dawn's punishment for me is..."

Somewhere else:

"I'm gonna get that Sparky," Dawn growled causeing Bi, Seleni and Ash to shudder.

"Yep," Blaze agreed.

"I'm scared," Sparky whimpered.

"Let's go back now," I suggested. "I'm gonna be released in 3... 2... 1..."

And the chain tied to Chim's tail (scary, I know) unlocked itself.

"Hey, can I go with you?" Chance asked.

"Okay," Blaze replies to the Chansey.

"Yay!" Chance cheered. "I've been stuck in this stupid hospital for years!"

The three of us sweatdropped. _What language_ , we all thought.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

After 3 hours of arguing, me and Dawn finally went to the conclusion that she will only buy 6 scarves instead of the usual 60. Yes, 60. One green, one blue, another yellow, then apricot, pink, and the last one orange. They are for us, and the pink one is Dawn's 'back-up'. We were about to leave when two new customers came: an Azurill and an Ekans.

"Hi," the Azurill greeted us.

"If it isn't Azure and Cleopatra!" Seleni, the violet Kecleon and the female announced.

"You don't have to do that all the time," Cleopatra, the Ekans hissed, blushing.

"Yep!" Azure, the Azurill agreed. "Besides, we're just gonna bring some apples to mom!"

"The old Whiscash?" Bi asked. "If so, they're for free! We owe her our lives."

"Oh thank you," they chorused. Then the two children ran out then crashed into Dawn.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"It's okay," Dawn replied, then fainted.

"Ha!" I chuckled. "'Til now it's still funny!"

"What's funny?" a voice that I know can only belong to a certain human-turned-Pikachu asked.

"One, that she fainted."

"Har Har Har."

"Two, that she's gonna kill you once she wakes up and you don't give a good explanation."

Sparky shuddered.

"Three, the only reason you said that was because you felt sorry for her."

Sparky then sweatdropped, then scampered away.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Speaking of which, we have a new member!" I interrupted the awkward silence that followed Dawn waking up and chasing Sparky. "Meet Chance!"

Chance then came from the side of Sunshore facing Dualeaf, dragging a bruised Sparky and a snapping Dawn.

"How did you even do that?" Chim asked.

"I wish I can do that every minute," Ash muttered.

"Hi!" Chance greeted. She then dropped Dawn and Sparky then they started fighting like cats and dogs. Iron Tail, Peck. Thundershock, Water Slap. Iron Tail, Peck. Thundershock, Water Slap. Iron Tail, Peck. Giga Drain. Well, that was from Ash.

"Hahaha," Chance laughed. "Nicely done!"

"Dawn still looks nice when she faints," Ash remarked, then a lot of swooning started.

* * *

A/N: Pitiful Ash. Anyway, maybe after this arc (3rd dungeon arc) the Time Gears will start to be part of the story. Also, sorry for not updating in a while because I have a connection problem in uploading stories. Please review, and non-constructive flames will be used to make Ice Heals.

TBC


	8. Thulle

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 8: _Thulle_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy:**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

Since two-thirds of the team is KO and in the hospital, me and the 'suspect' (obviously Ash) had to find new members. And Ash has a friend who is willing to join.

"Thulle!" Ash shouted as he saw his young Treecko friend arrive.

"Sorry," Thulle replied while panting. "The sights were just so Daebak that I couldn't resist visiting!"

I sweatdropped. "He's your 'friend'?"

"Yep!" Thulle replied. "Name's Thulle by the way, from Chaeju, Josun."

"Why is he named after a country?" I asked.

"My dad was born in Thulle, so, you know."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which," Ash interrupted, "this is Chance. She joined us a day ago. Blaze, Chim, Sparky and Dawn are... in critical condition."

"Hahaha," Thulle laughed. "Seriously, you should control your temper."

"Kids..." I muttered.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Great," I mumbled. "That stupid Grovyle put us in a hospital again."

"At least we don't have to see Ash in a while," an optimistic Blaze replied.

"Ugh... being in a hospital cramps me up! I'm really gonna fine Ash for this!" Sparky yelled. Everyone laughed, but I just nervously giggled. That was Barry, even Ash confirmed it! So why is he here?

But that was the least of our worries as the person we were talking about appeared in front of us.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay, Ash?" Thulle asked me. "You were a coughing fit ever since 1 minute and 25... 27... 30 seconds ago!"

"You don't have to be specific," Chance sighed.

"Gimme a number," I said in between coughs. Chance and Thulle coincidentally shouted out 4 ad the same time.

"Dee-Dee's gonna get it," I muttered as we were in front of the hospital room that the four were in.

"Ummm... H-Hi, A-A-Ash!" Dawn stuttered.

"Look what the Meowth dragged in ," I sadistically said while closing the distance between me and Dawn's bed.

"S-S-Sorry!" Dawn shouted before using Fake Tears.

"Not gonna work," I retorted while using Glare.

"This is gonna be one Daebak fight," Thulle remarked from the side.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"Not fair," I grumbled while the six of us (excluding Dawn, for obvious reasons) were going to the market. Chim covered my eyes during what could've been the most Daebak fight of the Century. "I wanted to watch!"

"No way," Sparky replied. "You're too young."

"Everyone tells me that!"

"They're right."

"Grrr..." Then I used Bullet Seed on Sparky.

"Hey! I'm gonna fine you for that!" Sparky shouted.

"Kids," Chance huffed.

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS BIDOOF!" We both shouted at the same time. That left a tick mark on her head.

"What did you call me?" Chance questioned angrily, then joined the Meowth fight between the two- no three of us.

"Stop," Ash sighed, using Giga Drain. It knocked Sparky out, but I was able to use Absorb to get enough HP from Chance to remain conscious.

"You're getting better," Ash complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

Me and Blaze sweatdropped. The three went into a catfight, then Ash used Giga Drain knocking the Sparky, then Thulle used Absorb on Chance, which knocked her out. And then Ash complimented the young guy.

"Okay," I sweatdropped, then we continued heading for the market. On the way, we met Cleopatra again, but no sign of Azure.

"Help," she begged. "A Drowzee kidnapped Azure!"

* * *

A/N: And now my OC has been intoduced! On a related note, the Azurill arc is (finally) next chapter! Review, and non-constructive flames will burn the flamer to a a crisp! (Ironic)

TBC


	9. Azure and the Range of South Coronet!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of** **Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 9: _Azure and the Range of South Coronet!_

Replies to Reviews:

KakeruPB: Yep! That's what I'm doin'.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy:**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"WHAT?!" we all shouted.

"Really!" Cleopatra replied. "There was this giant Skarmory that suddenly swooped down and grabbed Azure!"

"Then we gotta go, FAST," I said. We then split into teams of two: Ash and Thulle, Chance and Sparky, and me and Chim. We then all headed for South Coronet, the place Cleopatra pointed to where Azure was abducted.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"You guys take left, we'll take right," I suggested to Ash and Thulle, who were heading in the same direction as us.

"Hello, Blaze took that way," Thulle retorted.

"Yeah! Besides, their path is straightforward, ours might fork," Ash added.

"They're right, 'ya know," Chance remarked.

I sighed. "Okay, but I'm gonna really fine you for this..."

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"This place is sooo Daebak!" I shouted as we arrived at a cliff with a narrow, rickety bridge.

"You said it," Ash replied. "I can't wait to push Dawn off this cliff!"

Somewhere else:

Dawn sneezed.

"Something tells me I shouldn't visit the Coronet Mountain Range with Ash," she shuddered.

"That, too is Daebak," I remarked, scaling the bridge.

"Seriously, some people might see us as Master and Student someday," Ash remarked while also climbing the bridge.

"Har har har," I retorted as I finally crossed the bridge.

"Wonder how the others are doing," Ash wondered, also completing the crossing. We then went inside the next cave system only to find a dead end.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Waah!" we cried as we jumped on stones over a seemingly fast and deep river.

"Nice knowing 'ya," Blaze sighed.

"Don't say that!" I snapped. "We're gonna make it outta here alive!"

"Okay, okay," Blaze cried, slowly moving forward. Me too. This river looked so deep, a Snorlax could sink in there... but then I slipped.

"Chim!" Blaze cried.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I yelled, but stopped.

"Chim?" Blaze asked.

"It's shallow! And slow-paced!" I gleefuly remarked. So me and Blaze waded through the river, with Blaze making sure his tail is kept above water level.

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Such a kid," I muttered while eating an apple as Sparky avoided the sandy areas you can just walk on. He says it will 'stain his scarf'. Good thing the sand didn't last any longer because we reached the end of the cave.

When we finally reached daylight we groaned, because we were back at the entrance.

"There you are!" a voice shouted.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

After I woke up, I went to the base. There was a note that said: "Su uphi Kuwonon; Ji wy aji uzi nonnon non akia"

"Uggh, Ash and your secret codes!" I moaned. Then after a long time of translating, I headed towards the South Coronet Mountain Range.

When I reached the area, I saw Chance and Sparky groaning.

"There you are!" I shouted. "Where are the others?"

"Lost, maybe," Sparky thought. And he was correct as Ash and Thulle could be heard yelling from afar.

"ANOTHER DEAD END!" they shouted.

"Told'ya," Sparky remarked.

"Oh please don't tell me..." a familliar voice moaned from behind.

"We crossed a river to circle back?" another familliar voice added. We looked back to find Blaze and Chim.

"Let's go up again," I suggested.

"You go; we're tired," Chance complained. The others nodded, slumping on the walls of the cave.

"Great," I sighed, then trekked inside. But before I went out of hearing range, I heard another conversation.

"You know, I totally forgot I could've just used Dig," Chim remarked, then after that I heard what seems like a Meowth fight.

* * *

 **Azure's POV**

Waaah, I'm alone... With no one to help... I wish someone could help me...

I was crying as the Skarmory maliciously looked at me, as if wanting to eat me. After around one hour of staring, the Skarmory snapped its beak as it slowly crept towards me.

"HELP!" I screamed.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"HELP!"

"What was that?" I wondered. It sounded like the scream I heard in the dream (pun unintended). I looked around, leaning on a wall, then I fell unconscious again.

In the dream, I saw three HUMAN travelers and two Pokémon trekking the area.

"Okay, let's take the tunnel," the brown-haired one said with a familliar voice.

"Yep, it will immediately bring us to the top," a second added, also familliar. Strangely, I remember the conversation like the back of my hand.

"It's dark!"

"Pip Lup!"

"It's okay, only a left, and up all the way!"

Then I woke up and took the tunnel they went in, which looked like a den at first. Inside I peeked in a small crack in the rock and saw a raging river with a few stone steps across.

When I reached the end of the tunnel, I saw a large plateau with athe Skarmory Cleopatra was talking about.

"Help!" Azure shouted from behind the Skarmory. So I took action and used Water Slap. The Skarmory dodged it and used Gust. I used Water Gun to counter it and hit the bird, but it made him angry. He used Steel Wing. I started to cry, using Fake Tears, when I heard the sound of an Ember.

I looked up to see Blaze and Chim helping me, and Chance eating an apple.

"Seriously?" I moaned.

"Yep, she does it all the time," Thulle noted from behind me.

"It's like me and smoking," Ash remarked.

Let's help!" Sparky suggested. Ash then used Close Combat while I used Water Gun. Chance used Softboiled on us and Sparky unleashed a Thundershock. The Skarmory finally got tired and with a loud cry, flew away.

Ash then hit Chim hard.

"Why didn't you use Dig at the beginning?" he questioned.

"Sorry," Chim apologized.

"We're having a sparring session later," Ash smirked. Chim gulped AGAIN.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

We then went down the Range and walked home to Pastoria. We got a lot of "Thank you"'s from Cleopatra and azure, and they gave us a Mystic Water Pendant as a reward. Of course Dawn wore it, because she's both a water type and a girl.

"Now to business," Ash smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Sorry!" Chim begged helplessly. Then Ash slowly and sadistically dragged Chim by the tail while he was screaming and kicking.

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Kids..." I muttered, then ate another apple.

After a while, Ash came back, along with a hunk of bandages and gauze that had a small opening at the face and tail area.

"We should sleep now," I suggested. "Kids need 8 hours of sleep a day."

"Technically, me, you and Blaze are not kids anymore," Ash retorted. "But I'm sleepy, so sure."

"Okay," I huffed in victory, then went to my pink nest and started snoring.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Good night!" Sparky said, then slept.

Ash lied on his hammock, smoking, while Thulle climbed to his lime hammock above Ash's, then got a lime scarf an wore it.

Dawn sat on her haybale looking at her pendant.

Chim was asleep- err, unconscious ever since he came back wrapped in bandages and gauze.

Blaze snuggled peacefully on his haybale.

Then they all slept peacefully, hugging the darkness of night like a comfy blanket. But two pairs of eyes looked around, looking for a chance to attack.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chappie no. 9! Chpt. 10 will officially start the main plot, but before that, I want you guys to know that Ash and Dawn (and yes, also Sparky) come from another universe, so in this universe humans can be compared to dinosaurs. Please review, and non-constructive flames will be used as practice targets for the Squirtle Squad.

TBC


	10. The Betrayal of Kusa

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 10: _The Betrayal of Kusa_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

It's time!

"Thulle, 'ya awake?" I asked silently.

"Of course," Thulle replied. "Since the other six are still sleeping."

"Okay," I whispered. We then crept silently out of the room and trekked to Blaze's house in Sunshore.

"There's the house!" Thulle exclaimed (still in a quiet voice). It took a while, but at least we learned the art of lockpicking. Who knew Dawn's paperclip would be useful?

The door creaked slowly as we tipped inside.

"Aww man, there's a lock!" Thulle complained.

"Sadly. But we have to hurry. Some places in Yangtze and Oren are already slowly freezing," I said in a neutral voice.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Something's not right," I murmured as I woke up early morning, before dawn.

"Huh?" Chance said, slowly waking up too.

"I just feel like... OH NO!" I yelled, waking the others.

"Why? What's happening?" Dawn yawned. "And why aren't Ash and Thulle here?"

"This feeling," I panicked, "this feeling I get when someone's trying to steal the Time Gear!"

"WHAT?!" Chim exclaimed in shock.

"We have to get to Sunshore," Sparky replied. We ran outside and raced to Blaze's house.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

What's happening? Why are Ash and Thulle missing? Who's stealing the Time Gears? Then I remembered a dream I had while the seven of us were returning from our recent expedition.

"Guys, I know who did this," I said, then told them about what happened yesterday.

* * *

Flashback: Yesterday

"Hey Ash," I asked.

"What?" Ash replied.

"I'm tired. Can I lean on you?"

"Sure."

I leaned on Ash, then I fell unconscious.

"Yes! The Time Gear!" I heard a Treecko exclaim.

"Calm down, Thulle. Besides, this is the first out of 26," another voice scolded. It was Ash's.

Then, the door opened, revealing the other five members.

"ASH!" Blaze shouted. "Return the Time Gear!"

"Never!" Thulle retorted. They then used Bullet Seed and Leaf Blade to knock us all out.

I then woke up from the dream to see everyone looking at me.

"No need to worry," I lied. Everyone chuckled, then we continued walking.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"..." We were all silent, taking in everything that we learned. We soon reached the house, then we heard voices.

"Yes! The Time Gear!"

"Calm down, Thulle. Besides, this is the first of 26."

By now I was furious. I opened the door, then saw Ash and Thulle holding the Sunshore Time Gear.

"ASH!" I yelled. "Return the Time Gear!"

"Never!" Thulle retorted, then used Bullet Seed on Sparky and Chim. Ash used Leaf Blade on Dawn and Chance, then they used both attacks on me.

"No," I whimpered, then fell unconscious like everyone else.

We lost.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

After we recovered, we saw the town slowly graying and people panicking, if not frozen already.

"Hurry, guys!" I shouted to Dawn and Chim who were dead last.

"So... Tired..." Chim panted.

"I'm looking after Chim," Dawn complained. "I just cant leave him!"

"There!" Blaze pointed to a small line of shrines. "Pass those shrines and we'll be in Pastoria."

We all safely made the crossing, except for yours truly who had part of his tail frozen.

"ASHURA JUPITORU! I'M GONNA FINE YOU!" I screamed.

Somewhere else:

Ash sneezed loudly.

"Okay, who said my full name?" he asked no one in particular.

"Probably Dawn, Blaze, or Sparky," Thulle replied. "Only they know your full name."

Then the two shrugged.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

When we reached Guild HQ, we told Chime what happened. She freaked out for the first five minutes, cursed the next two, then calmed herself on the last three.

"So let me get this straight," Chime questioned. "Ash and Thulle betrayed you, stole the Sunshore Time Gear, and caused the entire province to stop at a standstill?" We nodded.

"And they are hunting for the other Gears?" We nodded again.

"Okay," she sighed, then added a new arrest warrant on the Outlaw Board:

Name(s): Ashura Jupitoru, Thulle Pierre Case(s): Capital Theft Difficulty: SS Bounty: 2.6 Million Poké If seen, take caution. The burglars will do anything to get the Time Gears.

Dawn started sobbing.

"Why would Ash do this?" she cried.

"I don't know," Blaze comforted her. "But I'm sure we'll get answers once they're caught."

Dawn nodded sadly, then the five of us went to our room. We removed the two hammocks that belonged to those worthless Magikarp, then we slept.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Next, there's the Sentry Job and the Expedition! This time, Sentying will be a fulltime job, so 2 of them will have a day-off at a time. And I'm happy to say we will soon see another member! Please review, and non-constructive flames will cook me some pizza.

TBC


	11. Sentries and Cohorts

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 11: _Sentries and Cohorts_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Replies to Reviews:

KakeruPB: Hmmm... Hey, that's Dawn's question too! Anyway, as Ash said before (and if I may quote),

"Some places in Yangtze (Kanto) and Oren (Hoenn) are already slowly freezing."

Team Alchemy (and most of the stupid Pokémon world) doesn't know about this, so they blame the two for it. Oops, I said too much.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"WAKE UP!" Sparky shouted.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. "SPARKY!"

"Sorry," Sparky apologized. "Everyone else was already awake."

"And Dawn snores," Chance criticized. "Kids..."

"EXCUSE ME, you are only two years older than me!" Dawn retorted. Sparks flew in between the two, so Blaze had to butt in.

"Sigh... If only Ash hasn't gone rogue," I sighed. Everyone went silent for a while, until Ms. Optimist broke it.

"Hey, why don't we go downstairs already?" Dawn asked.

"Okay," we agreed.

* * *

 **Chime's POV**

"Oh no," I sighed, looking at my IDEW (Inter-dimensional eye window).

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked as she and the rest of Team Alchemy reached the ground floor.

"Look!" I showed them the IDEW. Through it was the scenery of Mt. Cinnamon of Yangtze and Mt. Pyrox of Oren. Both had been grayed, dulled, and frozen.

"Ash and Thulle," Blaze growled.

"No, you don't understand, this happened-" I tried to say, but they already left. "-last November."

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"That Ash..." Blaze grumbled.

"It's okay, once we catch them, we can get answers," I noted.

"So what do we do now?" Chance asked. "I'm so bored."

"Who's a kid now," I muttered. Dawn giggled at the joke.

"Yeah," Chim replied. "The boards are completely empty, both S&R and outlaw."

Then I got an idea. "Hey, why don't some of us do sentry duty?"

Blaze clapped. "Of course! So when some of us are doing missions, the others will have something to do! Good idea, Sparks!"

"Uhh... Thanks..." I muttered Mareepishly.

* * *

"What are we doing?" I asked Blaze while digging a hole outside the guild.

"We're gonna sentry from below," Blaze replied.

"How?"

"Sigh..." Then Blaze explained to me a long process of identification and communication, complete with a diagram.

"Blaze, you shouldn't confuse Sparky with that," Dawn tried to assist me.

"Yeah!" I replied. "I'm too confused!"

"Man, I wanted to explain it to someone else..." Blaze sighed. All of us sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

After five hours, we finished the sentry gate. Me and Dawn took the first watch while Sparky, Chance and Chim went to explore Eternal Forest. We then saw two Pokémon: the two that kidnapped me the day after Christmas.

"What are you two doing here? Up to trouble again?" I asked.

"Did someone say trouble?" the Seviper retorted.

"Make that double," the Cacturne replied.

"Not this again!" I heard Dawn complain from upstairs.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"A rose by any name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We're Team Rocket, blasting through the cosmos!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Now give us your money!" Jessie, the Seviper ordered.

"You do know we are the senties, right?" I asked.

"Oh no..." James the Cacturne muttered.

"Just as I thought," I sighed, then used Ember on them (the grate was fire/water/shock/ice/attack proof).

"Hot hot hot!" the two shrieked.

"And blasting off again," Dawn followed, using Water Gun on the duo (she was in front of the door, just in case they tried to escape).

"We're blasting off again!" they shouted as they were hurled faraway.

"Well that was fun," I chuckled.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Tomorrow there was finally a mission to do! We had to go to the Canalava Islands and uncover a Wigglytuff's secret treasure. Sparky and Chance this time are gonna sentry.

"Everything's ready?" Blaze asked.

"Yep!" I replied. "I brought apples, Oran berries, sticks, seeds, and elixirs!"

"Good," Blaze said.

"Let's go!" Chim cheered, then ran ahead.

"Wait for us," we shouted, then headed for the faraway islands.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

In a small hut, a giant map of the world was shown. From the large continent of Kale, Flor and Orre to the tiny islands of Decolora, Oran, and Seivii. Throughout the map were 26 pins but more focused in the center. 25 of them were blue, one was red. Also, two Pokémon can be seen packing their things.

"It's time," the bigger one said.

* * *

A/N: Done! So Canalava will substitute the 4th dungeon and the next few Time Gears will be stolen. They will recruit the newest member there, and soon the Expedition will begin. Also, for those that aren't alert, Chapter 2 clearly hinted that Ash and Dawn were sent to the AU on Christmas Eve. Please review, and non-constructive flames will burn that annoying Pokémon that is called Magneton.

TBC


	12. Canalava and Dualeaf

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 12: _Canalava and Dualeaf_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"There it is," I said in wonder. "Canalava Islands."

In front of us was the Amurian Ocean, and nearby were a group of islands that had been uninhabited for years, until it turned into a dungeon.

"I still don't get it," Dawn noted. "Why did this place become a dungeon?"

"No one knows," Chim replied. "It was only recently discovered last June.

"Yeah," I added. "It was my's birthday at the time; June 7th, to be exact."

"Mine was yesterday," Dawn said.

"Solar New Year, eh?" I asked.

"Enough of this trash talk," Chim laughed, "and let's set sail!"

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

Ugggh, Sparky's such a kid! For the fiftieth time now he went all Sherlock on the visitors!

"Come on, Sparky, nothing's a fairytale in the real world!" I yelled from below the grate.

"Sorry! I read too many Harry Potter and Sherlock Holmes stories in my childhood!" Sparky retorted.

In another universe:

Harry Potter has finally defeated Voldemort when he sneezed while casting a spell, causing Voldemort to dance like a Disco Zombie in PVZ.

In yet another universe:

Sherlock Holmes was face to face with Lupin and he sneezed...

...causing snot to be splattered on Lupin's face.

"That's not an excuse!" I remarked.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Wow, a giant waterfall!" I shouted in amazement.

"But that's the entrance to the dungeon!" Chim complained.

"Then we have to cross it!" Blaze declared. "Dawn, since you ARE a Water Type, you go first."

"Okay," I said in faux bravery, then touched the waterfall. The current was so strong, it was like touching a wall. But a few seconds later, I fainted.

I saw in my dream the same Wigglytuff that had requested us to get the item. She touched a protruding rock high up on the falls, then pushed it. The entire water supply stopped.

Then I woke up.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Are you alright, Dawn?" I asked once she regained consciousness.

"Yes," she replied warily, "but I know how to get in!"

"How?" Blaze asked.

"Someone just needs to touch a rock at the near top of the falls," Dawn said, then they both looked at me.

"W-W-Why a-are y-y-you l-l-looking i-in m-m-my d-d-direction?" I stuttered, expecting the result.

"You're the only one who knows Rock Climb," Blaze noted.

"Awww..." I sighed in defeat. "But I hate heights!"

"Choose, your acrophobia or claustrophobia?" Blaze asked.

"I have agoraphobia," Dawn remarked.

"That doesn't have to do with anything!" we both shouted.

"I choose 'none of the above'!" I declared. Blaze facepalmed.

"Also, if you don't do it, I might die," Blaze sternly warned. That convinced me enough.

"Okay, okay!" I yelled. Acrophobia and Claustrophobia are one thing, but death is completely different. So I gathered up my strength and climbed the other protruding rocks around. When I reached two-thirds of the way, I almost slipped as the rock I grabbed sunk into the cliff. The water then immediately stopped.

"Okay, that was close," I sighed, slowly climbing down.

"You said it," Dawn replied. "I was really worried for you!"

"But I think you have someone else in mind, hmmm?" Blaze said with a mischievous smile.

"Ash too," she sighed, not guessing Blaze's intentions at all. I covered Blaze's mouth as quickly as possible, preventing Dawn from hearing the swoon.

"Anyway, let's go," I said timidly.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

We finally reached the B13th floor, which was where the treasure was. Unlike the other dungeons we went to, this place was BUSTLING with Pokémon, so when we came we were all leveled up, and had a new recruitment.

"Wow, you guys are quite busy," the female Carvanha with us remarked.

"That's how life is, Hydroflora," Dawn replied.

"Anyway, there's the treasure!" I said.

In front of us was the Wigglytuff's treasure. We went closer, but then we fell into a hole.

"Wohahahaha!"

"Prepare for trouble, from the caverns within!"

"And make it double, 'cause you're not gonna win!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We're Team Rocket, blasting through the cosmos!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

"Not these guys again," I sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Hydroflora screamed.

"Ouch," James remarked, closest to the Hyper Voice attack when it was used.

"YOU'RE SO IN TROUBLE FOR THAT!" Hydroflora yelled, bringing out a warhammer out of thin air and banging it on the unfortunate duo's heads.

"OUCH!" they whimpered.

"Oh my," Dawn winced.

Then, as the duo has been doing for a while now, they got hit by a super powerful attack (Hydro Pump) and...

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OF AGAIN!"

"That's what they get for messing with Hydroflora," Hydroflora grumbled, dusting herself off as Chim and Blaze helped Dawn up. We then got the treasure and were adored by it. It was a very lovely apple, that shimmered like glass. It was a Perfect Apple.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

The next day, me and the gang decided to pay me and Dawn's hometown a visit.

"Wow!" Chim said, amazed at the giant Veritas Lake.

"Yep," I cheered. "The guardian of the Dualeaf Time Gear, Mesprit lives nearby! Let's go check!"

The six of us then went to a small hut beside the lake. When we went in, we saw something we didn't expect.

"Please, we need it."

"I won't let you take the Time Gear!"

"Then we have to use force!"

"No!"

Luca and Ash used their signature moves on Mesprit lots of times, causing her to faint, they then collected the brown normal-type Time Gear under her bed, then they sped off.

"Quick!" Hydroflora urged. "Get Mesprit and let's get out of here!"

We grabbed the fainted Pokémon and ran towards the forests of Eterna. Apparently others also noticed, and it became a race between all of the Pokémon and the grey void emanating from Veritas Lake. Sadly, since Dualeaf is larger than Sunshore and Almia is bordered by large mountains, those living far south didn't make it.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"Yay! The second!" I rejoiced.

"Yep," Ash replied. "Besides, even if we never took the gear, it was only a matter of days 'til Veritas would've unleashed that time block."

"Why is this happening again?" I asked.

"Because," Ash frowned, "Lord Dialga is dying."

* * *

A/N: Finally! Chapter 12! This chapter reveals a lot and adds the eight member of Team Alchemy! Also, Team Rocket's gonna be a common nusiance here, the reason they're here, I would be spoiling the story if I told you. And for the timeline of each chapter (I did my review on my works):

Dec. 23: Chpt. 1

Dec. 24: Chpt. 2

Dec. 26: Chpt. 3-4

Dec. 27: Chpt. 4-5

Dec. 28: Chpt. 6

Dec. 29: Chpt. 6-7

Dec. 30: Chpt. 8-9

Dec. 31: Chpt. 10

Jan. 1: Chpt. 11

Jan. 2: Chpt. 11-12

Jan. 3: Chpt. 12

Please review, and non-constructive flames, well, you know.

TBC


	13. The Berries of Desertjewel

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 13: _The Berries of Desertjewel_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Ash... you jerk!" I growled loudly. An hour ago he had stolen the Dualeaf Time Gear from under our noses... And it's making me mad!

"It's okay," Hydroflora comforted. "We can torture that jerk once he's in prison!" she slyly joked.

"That's too much," Dawn said. "He's still our friend, and that will never change!"

"Yeah!" Chance agreed. "Besides, if he finds out you called him jerk, then he might do something even worse than torture... "

Me and Hydroflora shuddered. It was true. Ash's definition of 'torture' is slice-and-dice for a day.

"I remember on the midnight of Christmas Eve, I heard Santa Crawdaunt accidentally hit the tree Ash was on," Dawn remembered. "I saw him tied up and gagged the next day."

"And don't forget Thulle!" Sparky reminded. "Sunshore houses are said to have the best security, and if not for Blaze knowing, we wouldn't even know that they stole the Time Gear!"

"Those two form a formidable duo," Chance muttered. "It must be near to impossible to beat them in our state."

"Anyway, let's not dwell on the past, okay?" Dawn let out a faux smile. "Let's go check for new missions!"

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Wow..." we sweatdropped as we daw Team Rocket stealing the food supply of the guild. They panicked and scram, with dust trails in their wake.

"Okay, now we don't have any apples OR berries," Hydroflora frowned, "so we better get more."

"Where?" I asked. Unlike the others, I know nothing in terms of geography. In our human journeys, it was usually Ash or Thulle navigating, but...

I shook my head, clearing any thoughts on them and we trudged forward to Desertjewel.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"We are on a roll today!" I cheered, holding the white soul type Time Gear of Almia and Alola that we got from the Altru Plains.

"Yep!" Thulle agreed, looking at the other two gears we stole. "But there's still twenty-three more..."

"Yeah," I sighed. But then, a portal appeared in front of us. Then we saw in the IDW the father of Time itself.

"Lord Dialga," we bowed.

"Ash, Thulle, be warned." Dialga warned. "My future primal sent some agents to catch you."

"When? Who?" Thulle asked.

"They will most likely arrive by Late January or Early February. As for who," Dialga's voice then lowered to almost a growl. "I'm afraid you might snap if I tell you. You'll have to see for yourself."

"Thanks, Lord Dialga, for the warning," we bowed again.

"Now I must go," Dialga declared. "I am weakening every second the tower is toppling. Gather the Time Gears; prevent the world from dying again."

Then the connections closed.

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"How many more Pecha Berries do I have to pick?" I inquired; my basket had quite a lot of it.

"It's a lot harder for me," Sparky retorted. "These Cheri Berries are so small!"

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "I found a very nice-looking Aspear Berry!"

"Can any of you see any Chesto Berries?" Chance asked. "I've scaled half the forest already: zero!"

"Then check the other half," Blaze retorted. "It's so hard picking the Rawst Berries!"

"And the Oran Trees are so tall!" Chim added, climbing a tall one. "Why did we even choose to do this?"

"Umm... because we have to fill the food supply with at least 50 pf each berry because Team Rocket stole about... 260 berries," Blaze replied.

"How can you compute so fast?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't wanna tell my secrets to a FISH," Blaze teased, emphasizing the word 'fish'.

"Who're you calling FISH?" I snapped, bringing out my warhammer. But before we could do anything else, THEY appeared.

"Ash! Thulle!" we all growled, save for Dawn, who was too far away to hear or see anything.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"Worthless Magikarp, we've been spotted!" I cried as we heard the growl.

"No matter, the cave is close by!" Ash replied.

"They're going to the cave with the Desertjewel Time Gear!" Blaze shouted. Now that would have gotten the Captain Obvious Award.

"Quick, there it is!" I pointed to the apricot light within the small cave system. Ash grabbed it, then we sped up.

"No! The Desertjewel Time Gear!" Chim cried.

"We gotta get outta here!" Chance said. "Where's Dawn?"

"Oh no... we lost her!" Hydroflora gasped. We both heard it, and as I expected, Ash used his Aura and sped in the direction we were running from.

"So you DO love her!" I cooed.

"Took you long enough," Ash retorted.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Lalalala, picking Aspear Berries..." I hummed as I found a dozen more berries.

"Yay, I have five dozens now!" I cheered. Then suddenly, someone swooped in from above and grabbed me. I wanted to scream, but it died quickly in my mouth as I saw who my abductors were.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Sorry," Thulle apologized from behind the two. "Since we took the Time Gear here, we have to rush."

"Wait, what?" But as soon as they picked me up they had dropped me on a tree on Hapispirit territory. I looked back to see the entire Desertjewel frozen. And I also saw next to me my basket of Aspear Berries, along with Cupid's arrow...

* * *

A/N: First off I should explain some things:

1) Since there are 26 Time Gears but only 18 types, I had to make up new types (ex. Soul, Light, Music, Sand, etc.).

2) This is an AU. Ash's travels are a little different. In Kanto he met Misty and Brock. Orange Islands brought Tracey and Iris. Hoenn had Max, May and Tori. And Sinnoh had Thulle and Dawn.

3) I will combine the main series and PMD 1-2 together, so some aspects might not be there while others might be.

And that's a wrap! Please review, and non-constructive flames will... Okay, I ran out of ideas.

TBC


	14. The Great Expedition! Part 1

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 14: _The Great Expedition! Part_ _1_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"Home," I sighed. Today, January 4, was the day that we were supposed to get the violet ghost-type Thulle-Josun Time Gear from Chaeju, my hometown.

"Yeah," Ash replied somberly. "It's depressing to go back to your home just to put everyone in coma."

"I wonder what will happen when we take the Viridian Time Gear from Coloura ruins."

"Yep, depressing."

We ran to the Halla Tribe, the protectors of the Time Gear.

* * *

"Ah, the Gear collectors!" A Sceptile bowed. "Lord Dialga told the entire Keoran Kingdom about you."

"So you know why we're here then, grampa?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me," my grandfather laughed.

We climbed up Mt. Halla, until the peak. When we reached the top we saw what we were looking for: the Keoran Time Gear.

"There," my grandfather urged. "Take it!"

"Are you sure?" Ash hesitated. "This is not just a province or a region, this is the Continent of Keora!"

"It's okay," my grandfather comforted. "Most of the populus have already migrated to Holon. Even if it is part of Keora, time never stops there, because Lord Dialga lives there. The rest have already accepted their untimely fate. Plus, if you don't get this, Mt. Halla will freeze anyway."

"Okay," we said warily, then got the Gear. We then headed out, hearing the encouragement from the remaining of Halla Tribe, and departed. As we exited Chaeju territory and entered Eterna, the entire Josun and Thulle accepted their faith.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"No," I whispered as we saw the IDW. The entire Keora: frozen. The only place in Keora left unfrozen was Holon.

"That Ash!" Blaze shouted. "He let an entire kingdom freeze!"

"How awful!" Hydroflora cried. "He was once your teammate?"

"Yes," I sighed, holding the Cupid's arrow Ash gave me after the Desertjewel incident.

"We have to put a stop to this madness those two kids made!" Chance declared.

"Umm, Chance," Hydroflora sweatdropped. "Ash is older than you."

"No matter! We still have to stop them!"

"But how?"

"..."

We had no idea what to do.

"Hey, why don't we go check the other places and see if we can protect the Time Gears there!" I suggested."

"Wow... Another great idea!" Blaze declared. "Nice going, Dawn!"

I blushed at the praise, then we planned what to do. This became the first expedition in Sinai history.

But first we had to wake Sparky and Chim up.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"Cold cold cold cold cold!" I cried as Hydroflora and Dawn used their water attacks on me.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Chim complained as he was hit by a strong Flamethrower courtesy of Blaze.

"What was that for?" I screamed. "I'm gonna fine you for that!"

"Yeah!" Chim agreed.

"Silly kids, we're gonna go on an expedition!" Chance explained.

"Oh," I quieted down.

"Anyway," Blaze interrupted, bringing out a map. "Here's what's gonna happen. We will separate into teams of three, and will check the remaining Time Gears. Hydroflora, Chim, and Chance will patrol Pastorous Mountain and Lake Acuitous. Me, Sparky, and Dawn will patrol Ore Tunnel and Eternal forest. Then we will meet up at Central Coronet and patrol Spear Shrine."

"Okay," we agreed, although confused.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't understand anything you said," Sparky answered.

"Man..." I sighed. "Okay, to make it simple, me, DD, and Sparks check Eterna and Hapispirit, while Chim, Chance, and the Amazon will check Pastoria and Mountainglacier."

"I heard that!" Hydroflora shouted, bringing out her warhammer.

I gulped. "Okay. Anyway, once they're all clear, we go to Celestia."

"Okay, that explains everything," Chance said.

We then departed for our patrol areas.

* * *

"Eternal Forest..." Sparky shuddered. "Brings back memories. Painful memories."

"Yes," I replied. "Chim told me all about it."

"The place is creepy," Dawn shuddered. "The Eterna Time Gear is here?"

"Yes," I answered. "The old Grumpig here is the Time Guardian. We've met his son, Spoinky before."

"Oh yeah!" Dawn replied. "The guy that bounced all over HQ."

"So where is their hut?" Sparky asked.

"Unknown to others, it's actually in the first floor. You just have to use a Mobile Scarf," I explained, bringing out three Mobile Scarves. We wore it, then we were able to float. We floated above the foilage and saw a small hut. As we closed in, we saw three figures apparently arguing. I thought about it, then it hit me. The other two apparently got the message too, and we scurried away to Hapispirit.

The green grass-type Time Gear of Eterna had been stolen.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! You may have noticed, but during weekdays I update late night or early morning, but weekends I'm free. But anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will cook me some french fries (yum!).

TBC


	15. The Great Expedition! Part 2

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 15: _The Great Expedition! Part 2_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Replies to Reviews:

Cutesaralisa: Umm... There are 26 Time Gears, not 18.. That aside, thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Wow... Pastorous Mountain is so high!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, t-t-that's why I'm scared," Chim stuttered.

"Yeah," Hydroflora added. "I checked his records, and he has claustro-, acro-, pyro-, coulro-, baro-, ichthyo-, lycanthro- and hippopotomonstrosesquipedalophobia! No wonder he's frightened of me!"

"Stop with the long words!" Chim shuddered.

"Oh, wow," I sweatdropped. That kid has seven worst fears, and we only diagnosed for SOME phobias!

"Anyway, let's go!" Hydroflora grinned. So we trekked Pastorous Mountain, and after a while, found ourselves in front of Lake Fortituous, the origin of Lake Valorous' lakewater.

"Lake Fortituous," Chim remarked. "Only ten thousand more meters 'til the top!"

"You mean one myriameter," I teased.

"Not another long word!" Chim yelled. "Every time you guys said a long word before, I was trying my best to hide my fear, but now you're just making it worse!"

"Hippopotomonstrosesquipedalophobia, hippopotomonstrosesquipedalophobia!" Hydroflora teased.

"Waah! I might be scared of girls soon!" Chim cried.

"Hey, look!" I shouted. "We're only five more kilometers away!"

"Yet Mt. Coronet is a million meters higher," Chim shuddered. "And this mountain is a hundred thousand meters tall!"

"Come on," I comforted. "One thousand ninety five kilometers is not that bad!"

"Easy for you to say," Chim whimpered.

"Yes, easy for us," Hydroflora added.

"And we're here!" I cheered. "Making small talk really lessens the time wait!"

"You mean hopping from tree to tree," Chim complained. "You made us do so for the entire trip from Fortituous Lake!"

The screen zoomed out to show the three on branches.

"So this is how Ash travels quickly," Hydroflora complimented.

"Well, the Time Gear's here," I remarked, looking at the red fighting-type Time Gear of Pastoria. "Chim, you stay here."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Chim screamed, but it fell on deaf ears as we left.

"Okay, now I have fear of girls," we heard him sigh just before we left earshot.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Hurry!" Blaze urged as we raced to Hapispirit with our Mobile Scarves. "We have to get there before it's too late!"

"But what if they target Mountainglacier or Celestia?" I asked. Blaze skidded to a halt, Sparky bumped into him, and I bumped into Sparky.

"You're right! Okay, change of plans. Dawn, to Mountainglacier. Sparky, to Hapispirit. I'll go to Celestia." So we split up.

* * *

As I was heading for Mountainglacier, I saw two shadows. As I went closer, I saw it was Ash and Thulle. I neared them, then started crying.

"D-D-Dawn?" Ash stuttered, noticing me.

"And, a Mobile Scarf?" Thulle added.

I slapped Ash in the cheek, hard.

"Why did you betray us?" I cried.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Why," I pushed Ash hard, putting him off balance and making him fall on his bottom. "Did you do, this?" I got his saddlebag and opened his box of Time Gears.

"No," Ash sternly retorted. "I cannot tell you." Then they ran away. But I chased them.

"Tell me!" I ordered shakily.

"Sorry," Thulle apologized. "It's too dangerous to let you know."

"Stop with that nonsense!" I whimpered. "Just be straight. Why are you keeping this from me?"

"Because..." Ash sighed. "... I love you."

"So why?" I demanded.

"When we last did this, when we were human," Thulle explained, "all our Pokémon died."

"So there's a big chance that we will die, too," Ash finished. "So, please. Don't get involved."

Then Thulle used Bullet Seed as a smokescreen and I lost them.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"That was hard," I faux laughed while we were hopping through the trees.

"Yes, so hard to tell your loved ones you will die," Thulle agreed.

"Well there's Lake Acuitous," I remarked. In front of us was the largest lake in Sinai, Lake Acuitous.

"Seems like they're gonna guard one gear each, and Dawn was supposed to guard this," Thulle remarked.

"We just have to sneak into Uxie's domain, steal the gear, and leave," I whispered.

"Okay," Thulle agreed, then stopped. "What if Uxie finds out?"

"So what if I found out?"

We both jumped. We looked behind us, and saw Uxie, the being of knowledge.

"Umm... D-Dialga said h-hello?" Thulle stuttered.

Uxie sighed. "I already know what's happening, so get the Time Gear."

He then brought out the sky-blue ice-type Mountainglacier Time Gear. We took the Time Gear, then as we left, we were stopped.

"Be careful," Uxie warned. "Dialga miscalculated: they will be here on Lunar New Year."

"January 8?!" we asked, shocked.

"Yes," Uxie sighed. "Celebi weakens greatly during that day, so she cannot hold them for long. Get all the Sinai Time Gears by then."

"Okay," I responded. "Thanks again, Tracey."

Uxie winked at us, then disappeared.

"A friend of yours?" Thulle asked.

"Yep," I answered. "He accompanied me and Iris in the Orange Isles."

"You're more Daebak than I thought," Thulle remarked.

"You love that word, don't you," I replied. "And Misty."

"Nooo!" Thulle retorted, blushing.

"Ha!" I laughed as we neared our hut in Celestia. "Let's get the other three tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Yeah."

So we went back to our house as the sun set.

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"Well, it's late," I remarked. Let's go camp here."

"Okay," Chance agreed. It was way less complanative without Chim and Sparky, so we quickly decided to sleep by the Lithoveil Ruins, just outside Mountainglacier territory.

"It's awfully quiet," I remarked.

"Agreed," Chance replied. "Ususlly this place is teeming with bugs."

"Bugs," I shuddered. "There are only three things I fear the most: carrots, peppers, and bugs."

"Suitable for a part-dark type," Chance joked. "But seriously, it's too quiet!"

I then opened my flashlight and shone it at some trees north of our location. The light never reached them.

* * *

A/N: Yey, Chapter 15! To tell the truth, I was the one miscalculating. I thought it would be long before they could steal the Time Gears, but Ash and Thulle have quite a fast pace. So a few more chapters and the main antagonists will appear. Try to guess who, and if you're correct, I'll give you a shout-out. Also, seems like we have a new shipping: Thulle x Misty! Can someone suggest a name for it for me? Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames... you know.

TBC


	16. Divided We Fall

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 16: _Divided We Fall_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Replies to Reviews:

Cutesaralisa: Sorry, Delia won't be in this fic. Also, in most of my stories an economic crisis caused 8 of the 20 cities of Kanto and Johto to fail, and Lavender is one of them.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"I'm gonna fine Blaze for this," I muttered. He sent me into a deep, dark tunnel connecting here to the Oreburgh Ruins.

"Let's see... Where is the Hapispirit Time Gear?"

Then I saw a faint grey light. I followed it and found the rock-type Hapispirit Time Gear.

"Well, I have to guard this, I'm gonna fine you a million Amurian Euros, Ash! And Amurian Euro is the strongest currency in the world!"

I saw a shadow from behind me. I tried to squint to look at it, but I saw nothing. I moved closer, and fell into a pittrap.

"Prepare for trouble inside a cave!"

"And make it double, you're not really brave!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"We're Team Rocket, blasting through the cosmos!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

"Boring..." I muttered, then used Thundershock and Quick Attack combined and it turned into Volt Tackle.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Watch out for the ceiling- ouch," I sighed. They hit the ceiling so hard, they got stuck.

"I'm gonna REALLY gonna fine Blaze for this," I murmured.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Waaah!" I cried as the sun rose. Since the sun rose, I saw how high Mt. Pastorous is!

"Scared?" someone asked from behind, which made me jump. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Please, Ash," I begged. "Don't take the Time Gear of Pastoria!"

"Hmmm, should we?" Thulle faux thought aloud. "Or should we not?"

"You know the answer," Ash smirked. He then swooshed past me and snatched the Time Gear from its resting place.

"No!" I screamed as I chased after them shakily.

"Can't catch us? Too scared?" Thulle teased.

"I don't wanna freeze!" I cried, quickening my pace with Quick Attack.

"If only there were more of you, you could stop us," Ash remarked, quickening his pace with Agility. "You know, 'divided we fall'."

"How about the Guild?" I asked.

"Guildmaster Rowan is too powerful for Time to affect his home," Thulle added.

"Who's Rowan?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, they don't know," Thulle facepalmed. "Anyway, we better go. Nice seeing you!" Then they sped up. I lost them.

"No," I panted. "I need to escape."

I then used Dig to reach the underground tunnel system of Sinai. I kinda memorized the map while being adopted by a Deoxys for a while. I weaved through the area and resurfaced by the Oreburgh Ruins.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Mount Coronet, or Corona for some," I noted. After hearing what happened to Mountainglacier and Pastoria, I ordered Dawn to go to Hapispirit and aid Sparky. I also regrouped with Chance and Hydroflora.

"The highest mountain in the world, at 1.1 megameters," Chance remarked.

"1.095000136821, to be exact," I corrected.

"Wow," Hydroflora sweatdropped. "Even until the micrometers."

"Knowledge is power," I boasted. "Let's climb. If we go fast enough, we will reach the top in... two days."

So we started to trek the largest mountain, and it's gonna take a while.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"So Pastoria's gone," I sighed. Me and Chim found Sparky guarding the Hapispirit Time Gear.

"And all my fining receipts were there..." Sparky grumbled.

"Hahaha," Chim laughed. "Now you can't fine anyone anymore!"

"But I still have cheques," Sparky smirked.

"Okay," I sweatdropped. "So Sparky, what's that chandelier up there?" I asked, pointing to a bunch of green strings and a black wire.

"WE'RE NOT A CHANDELIER!" the 'chandelier' shouted, muffled by the ceiling. "WE'RE TEAM ROCKET!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sparky rubbed his head in embarrassment. "They sort of, like, blasted off... I warned them of the ceiling, but they didn't listen."

"You blasted us off!" James protested.

"And stuck us here!" Jessie added.

 _Wow,_ we all thought. _They have some seriously bad luck..._

"Whoooooooooooooooh!" someone moaned.

"W-Was t-t-that a-a..." Chim stuttered.

"G-Ghost?" Sparky finished.

"Close enough," another voice growled. The voice was so low we didn't know who said it. "We've come to haunt you."

That made some effect. Chim and Sparky freaked out and went separate directions, all leading outside. Team Rocket's legs stiffened, then went limp. In other words, they fainted from shock. Me, I was too frozen to move as the two figures came close enough for recognition.

"Not you two again!" I cried.

"Ooh yeah, it's us two," the first, higher voice echoed throughout the room.

"And you know what we want," the lower voice added.

"No! I'll never give you this, Ash!" I yelled.

"Sorry, wrong answer," Ash gave that sadistic grin that told me that the old Ash was gone. I silently weeped as Ash used Leaf Blade on me, knocking me out.

The next thing I saw was the sunrise of January 6 and the tall Mt. Coronet.

* * *

A/N: Nothing to say here. Except review, and non-constructive flames will... Great. I don't have anymore ideas. Again

TBC


	17. Completing Sinai!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 17: _Completing Sinai!_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Pastoria..." I sighed as me and Sparky walked around Pastoria. Everything was frozen, except for one path that leads to the base. It seems like the Guildmaster has very strong powers that the Guild and a path to it was safe. In this small path the only sunlight outside Celestia and in Sinai shines. We then reached HQ.

"Chime!" I greeted. "You guys still okay?"

"Good! Guildmaster has even kept the docks safe!" Chime smiled.

"So you were able to do some evacuation?" Sparky inquired.

"Sadly, only Bi, Seleni, Kanga, Roo, Azure, Cleopatra, and the old Whiscash were evacuated," Chime sighed. The aforementioned all waved their hands/tails from inside the base. The Whiscash was in her own personal pool. "Also, most of the Exploration Teams were inside dungeons at the time, so they're stuck too."

"Poor them," I frowned. "Anyways, we might do sentrying this 6th of January, if that's okay with you."

"Okay? It's better than okay!" Chime laughed. "We are happy to let you two sentry!"

"Thanks!" we smiled happily.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

January 6, 11:30 PM. We reached half the distance, and are now camping in a cave.

"Wow Blaze, your Flamethrower is great!" Hydroflora complimented as she was warming herself up in the fire.

"No big deal," I Mareepishly admitted. "That was even weak compared to dad!"

"Speaking of dads, where IS your father?" Chance inquired.

"Last time we saw each other was in Oren, before I became the Sunshore Gear Guardian," I answered, then grit my teeth. "And before that sorry excuse for a Pokémon came."

"It's okay," Hydroflora comforted. "Even if he is a punk, without him you wouldn't have even met us!"

"Don't call him punk," Chance warned. "Last time Dawn did that Chim was admitted to the hospital!"

"CHIM?!" Hydroflora exclaimed.

"Yeah, I remember that," Blaze added."'Twas the night of December 28. Dawn called Ash a punk and got KO'd. Then Chim said it was overkill and got hospitalized the next day. But I suspect Dawn wasn't hit that hard because... Ash loves her."

"Ooh!" Chance and Hydroflora swooned. "Ash loves Dawn!"

"What did you say about me?" a voice came from behind us. I growled loudly, while the girls were in defensive poses.

"ASH! THULLE!" Blaze shouted.

"Hmm... It's Lunar New Year's Eve," Thulle remarked. "Better get going."

"Not if we can stop you!" Hydroflora shouted, then used a strong Hyper Voice. Ash and Thulle both used Detect and started climbing.

"Oh no you don't!" We all started climbing too. It was a race to the top.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"Climbing is so Daebak!" I exclaimed as we scaled the mountain.

"Yep, whatever that means," Ash agreed, then looked down. He then thought of something. "So Thulle, how do you say 'overgrown lizard' in Josunian?"

"'neomu keun domabaem', I think..." I replied.

"Okay," Ash said, then shouted loudly. "BUREIJI NEOMU KEUN DOMABAEMIYA!"

"Oh," I realized what Ash was planning. "How about Losonese? MATANDA KANG BUTIKI!"

Then we continued insulting Blaze in different languages. English, Yapponian, Visaya, Vostokian, Kalosian, Fiorese, Mandarin, you name it.

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"BUREIJI NEOMU KEUN DOMABAEMIYA!"

"MATANDA KANG BUTIKI!"

"OVERGROWN LIZARD!"

And so on.

I only understood the Yapponian and English ones, but it seems like Blaze understood them all. He was fuming.

"Kids... They always tease others," I mused, looking up. Then I widened my eyes as I saw what they were planning. "Blaze, don't-"

But I was too late.

Blaze fired a strong Flamethrower ahead, burning the trees ahead of us. It completely bocked our path.

"Nice going, Blaze," Hydroflora muttered. "If I put it out using water gun, it will make a smokescreen for them!"

"And none of us know Sand Attack," I added.

"Sorry," Blaze apologized Mareepishly. "I got carried away."

"Great, your getting 'carried away' brought doom to Sinai!" Hydroflora yelled. "Let's hurry and catch them!"

Then Hydroflora used Hydro Pump, creating the smokescreen as we expected. Then we sped up the mountain, trying to catch the thieves.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"There it is," I exclaimed. "The Celestia Time Gear!"

In front of us was the navy blue legend-type Time Gear of Celestia inside Spear Shrine.

"Hurry," Thulle urged. "You grab it while I set up the portal!"

I pulled it out of the shrine (it was like pulling out a Tauros) as Thulle finished setting up the portal.

"HOLD IT!" Blaze screamed from behind us. "I WON'T LET YOU FREEZE SINAI!"

"Didn't think so," I sighed. Me and Thulle jumped into the portal, but sadly the other three followed. We reemerged in the town of Vermillion-Yokohama in Yangtze.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Sinnoh," I sighed wistfully as what used to be my home is now completely frozen. Everyone in the Guild, including the Guildmaster who was protecting the Guild, evacuated south to the region of Ash's birth, Kanto.

"It's gonna take a day to reach Yangtze, so sleep," Kanga, the Kangaskhan that was managing the inventory, urged. "Your friends Sparky and Chim are already catching the z's."

"Okay," I replied laughing fauxly. Sinnoh is gone, and soon Kanto will be as well. I pondered about it until I reached our room. It was like the Guild HQ, but smaller.

"We're gonna stop him," I whispered to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So Sinai (Sinnoh) is completed and the next arc will be in Yangtze (Kanto)! Please continue reviewing, and non-constructive flames will be treated like how we did in the first few chapters.

TBC


	18. Vermillion-Yokohama, Port of Beginnings

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 18: _Vermillion-Yokohama, Port of Beginnings_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

* * *

 **Chance's POV**

"Ugh," I moaned. The teleportation process is always so dizzying! "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay," Hydroflora replied.

"Felt better," Blaze admitted.

"Where, are we?" Hydroflora asked. We looked around, then widened my eyes.

"Oh no, oh no!" I screamed.

"Why?" Blaze asked, voice filled with concern.

"Not Yangtze! Not stinky Yangtze!" I complained.

"Huh?" the two asked.

"We're in Yangtze," I explained, "home of the stinkiest Pokémon!"

"Talk about first impression," Hydroflora muttered.

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"1:20 PM Sinai Standard Time," Chime said, looking at the horizon. "So in Yangtze, it's 12:20 AM."

Sparky suddenly chuckled.

"What's wrong, Sparky?" Dawn asked.

"It's depressing," Sparky sighed, "that this all started eight days ago, during Solar New Year's Eve."

We all reflected on it. Sparky was telling the truth: December 31 was the day Ash and Thulle betrayed us. In a span of eight days they brought ruin to five regions and one-tenth of the world.

"Makes you wonder their true intentions," Bi remarked.

"I remember Ash saying something," Dawn piped in. "He said that he, no WE did this before and most of our friends died, so he's leaving us out."

"If so, then they might not be the bad guys after all," I concluded.

An uncanny silence prevailed over us.

"It's Ransei," Azure pointed out at the distance. We saw the Arceus-shaped island as we travelled the Conquest Sea to Yangtze.

"Then we have to turn right," the cloaked Guildmaster, who was steering the boat, declared. We took a sharp turn in that direction and now are heading west.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"This is it," I sighed. In front of us was the Coloura Ruins, formerly Pallet Town, home of the silver steel-type Time Gear of Viridian.

"You ready to face it?" Thulle asked.

"If I have to," I answered in a neutral tone. We stepped forward, looking at every single detail in this deserted area. We kept on trudging until we found the Time Gear at a place that will haunt me forever:

It was placed in the hands of my Pikachu's skeleton.

"Pikachu," Thulle sighed in shock.

"We have to get it," I mustered up all the courage I could, but it wasn't enough as I broke down into tears, remembering all my Pokémon.

Bulbasaur, Glalie, Corphish, Monferno, and Lucario were publicly executed.

My 30 Tauros and Torkoal drowned as we headed for Holon.

Pidgeot, Swellow, Noctowl and Staraptor were caged then tossed into Mt. Chimney.

Bayleaf and Gliscor protected me from a Hyper Beam which took both their lives.

Torterra, Floatzel, Kingler, Muk, Snorlax and Quilava fell from the tower as we were barraged with attacks.

Totodile, Gible, Donphan, and Larvitar bravely stood up to the evil Prime, even if it meant suicide.

Sceptile and Charizard died due to Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon, respectively.

And Pikachu, I couldn't even dare say the horrors she faced. She was tortured until she pleaded for death, was slain by the traitors mercilessly, then her remains were sent to this dimension, rotting in a forgotten land.

"Ash, Ash!" Thulle snapped me out of my trip down memory lane. "It's nearly January 8!"

"Oh, oh," I sighed, grabbing the Time Gear along with Pikachu's skeleton. We rushed to Vermillion-Yokohama, the nearest city that the Time Gear doesn't affect.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"I still don't get what's so stinky about this place," I remarked.

"Yeah," Hydroflora added. "I swam here with my school every Leap Year."

"Don't you smell it?" Chance protested, covering her nose.

"Meh, I don't know what you're talking about," I sighed. "Let's just go get an inn."

Then we fell down into a pittrap.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back for the day!"

"It took us a while to reach you guys anyway!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"We're Team Rocket, blasting through the cosmos!"

"A white hole, a white tomorrow awaits us!"

"How did you guys even escape?" I asked. Dawn told me all about what happened on an IDW.

"Well, we just happened to be the best escapees in the world!" James retorted. "You see,"

* * *

Flashback: A Few Days Ago

"Waah!" Jessie and James cried as they heard the sound of a ghost, then they fainted. When they woke up, they saw a lime-green figure holding them.

"Hey Ashura, they're awake," the figure called out. Just as they wanted to find out who Ashura was they fainted again, this time from an attack.

When they regained consciousness they saw five figures fighting. They followed them, and saw them climb up Mt. Corona. So they followed them until they saw three of the five go through a portal, so they decided to wait a little to see what happens, but then they saw that the Time Gear was missing, so they panicked and went through the portal.

* * *

"Wow," we sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Hey, Dawn, wake up," someone slowly shook me awake.

"Why?" I asked, yawning. "It's still midnight," I retorted, looking at the Sinai Standard Time clock.

"Exactly!" the voice shouted. "Since we moved one Time Zone west, it's only one more hour 'til Lunar New Year!"

I suddenly jolted from my bed to see Chim, Chime, Azure, Cleopatra, and Sparky looking at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled Mareepishly. "I actually forgot about Yappon and Keora's most celebrated day!"

"It's okay," Chime comforted. "These two forgot as well," she chuckled, looking at my two teammates.

"Did not!" Sparky protested, but Chim admitted it.

"We did forget," he laughed. We chatted a little more, then started setting up for the big event that Sinnoh, Vostok, Ransei, Peryod, Pan, Almia, Loson, and most of Amenda and Oblivia already celebrated.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"It's 11:58 Josun Standard Time," I said warily looking at the star which only meant Team Rocket's blasting off again. "Most likely they're gonna emerge at strike of Lunar New Year."

"Yep, we have to be careful now," Ash said. "Uh oh, the countdown's starting. 100... 99... 98... 97... 96... 95... 94... 93... 92... 91..."

* * *

 **Cleopatra's POV**

"90... 89... 88... 87... 86... 85... 84... 83... 82... 81..."

* * *

 **Jessie's POV**

"80... 79... 78... 77... 76... 75... 74... 73... 72... 71..."

* * *

 **Chime's POV**

"70... 69... 68... 67... 66... 65... 64... 63... 62... 61..."

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"60... 59... 58... 57... 56... 55... 54... 53... 52... 51..."

* * *

 **Azure's POV**

"50... 49... 48... 47... 46... 45... 44... 43... 42... 41..."

* * *

 **James' POV**

"40... 39... 38... 37... 36... 35... 34... 33... 32... 31..."

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"30... 29... 28... 27... 26... 25... 24... 23... 22... 21..."

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

"20... 19... 18... 17... 16... 15... 14... 13... 12... 11..."

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY LUNAR NEW YEAR!"

Then all the fireworks exploded and became beautiful decorations in the sky, along with Team Rocket's shooting star, which disappeared right when the Pokémon finished the word 'year'. Then in front of the three friends a portal came, along with a Dusknoir and a Mismagius.

"Who are you?" Blaze protectively asked.

"I am Lithos, this is Maya," the Dusknoir bowed, "and we are here to help you catch the fugitives."

* * *

A/N: A new year for our heroes, and two new 'friends'! This may be my last update for a while, but expect another update on the weekend! Please review, and non-constructive flames will be extinguished by a weak Water Gun attack.

TBC


	19. Blaze, Hydroflora and Thulle

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 19: _Blaze, Hydroflora, and Thulle_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaze shouted in disbelief. "So you're saying that Ash and Thulle are actually fugitives from another dimension, and Dawn was brainwashed to believe that they're the good guys?"

"That's the story," Maya concluded, sighing.

"They're so awful, those kids," Chance muttered. Everyone nodded, but I hesitated a bit.

"I'm not so sure," I remarked. "It seems like Dawn and Ash are too... fond of each other. Like they have been with each other for months, years even."

"Hydroflora, can't you see?" Blaze snapped. "Those two were using us!"

"Yeah! You kids are always so stubborn!" Chance added.

"Yeah, says two STRANGERS we just met!" I retorted. "And who's to say that these two are innocent, too?" "That kid really lost her mind," Chance muttered.

"I'm hurt," Lithos complained.

"See, you made our new friends unhappy!" Blaze shouted. "Now if you want to side with them, go ahead! Help that worthless Magikarp you like so much!"

That was the last straw. Why did they added Thulle into this, and more importantly, how did they know?

* * *

Flashback: December 25

"I'm lost, I'm lost!" I panicked as I swam through unknown waters. The last thing I saw familliar was Sinai Island, then I got lost! I immediately went to shore, and using some magic all water-types know, hovered through the unknown area. There was one giant mountain, and it seems like I stumbled into a forest.

"Hello?" another voice, a childish, innocent one boomed through the forest. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hydroflora, and I'm lost," I answered. Then out from the trees above me, I saw a small Treecko.

"Hi, I'm Thulle," he flashed a toothy grin. "You're in Chaeju Island, in the Keoran Kingdom."

I gasped. "I'm from Sinai, I didn't know I would've reached faraway Keora!"

Thulle laughed. "You 're quite Daebak, for a girl," he added with a smirk. Of course, I got angry and brought out my feared warhammer.

"Whoa, chill, ma'am!" Thulle protested before I could hit him, and surprisingly, he wasn't scared. "I was just joking."

"Har Har," I muttered. "Anyway, can you lead me to the Canalava-Blueteal Current?"

"I'll show you!" Thulle smiled, then led me through the forest. On the way, we had some small talk. Turns out, just like me, he suddenly awoke somewhere in the Amurian Ocean, unknowing of where he was. Strangely, his grandfather was also with him at the time, and with their combined memories, they were able to remember about their history. He also sometimes caught me looking at his large, bushy tail or his cute snout. I immediately looked away, blushing. By the time we reached the shore, we became friends. We became MORE than friends.

"Do you have to stay?" I wistfully asked as me and Thulle were wading through the shallow water.

"Yes, I have to," Thulle sadly replied. "I have to help my grandpa. But we will meet again."

He pushed me to the current, and we parted ways.

* * *

Of course, I was excited when I heard about them from my teammates, but was saddened to hear what they did. As I ran outside, crying, I thought I felt Thulle beside me, comforting me.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"It's okay, everything's gonna be fine," I comforted my best friend who was crying severely. We eavesdropped on the conversation, and the two of us shook with anger, but for different reasons. So when we saw Hydroflora crying on the tree we were spying on, Ash allowed me to comfort her.

"Thulle... Blaze is... He..." she stuttered while crying.

"I know, I know," I said. "We heard the conversation."

"But... is it true?" Hydroflora asked. This is what I feared, should I, or shouldn't I? I motioned to Ash, who shrugged and explained everything to her, even her past she never knew about, as Misty Waterflower.

"I see..." She sniffed, as learning about her past helped unlock her hidden memories. "But... who are those two that came?"

"Brock and May," I sneered.

"Traitors," Ash followed. "They were the ones that killed Pikachu."

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

"I'm REALLY gonna fine you for this," I yelled as Dawn and Chim told me to swim ahead with them.

"Come on, it's fun!" Dawn and Chim urged as they wore their swimming gear, known as 'salvabida' in Losonese.

"I hate wearing salvabidas," I moaned. "It makes me feel weird."

"Choose, swim with a salvabida, or with nothing at all?" Chim threatened.

"Okay, you win," I muttered, while looking for a fining cheque, but I ran out. "I'm gonna fine you once I find a cheque."

They rolled their eyes at me, but why do I care? It's my nature.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"We must've done a number on her," Lithos remarked.

"You made her cry," Chance reminded me. "You find her."

"Okay," I sighed, but inside, I felt guilty and regretful. Not because of what I said, not because I sided with Lithos and Maya, but because I was THERE.

I was there when Thulle met Hydroflora. My Ralts friend let me go on a trip to Chaeju Island that day, and when I saw her, I fell in love. When she met Thulle, I was about to show up myself. So I was enraged with jealousy. After Thulle and Hydroflora parted ways, I went to Thulle and used my strongest Ember on him, where his tail is. That's why his tail is a darker shade of green than all the other Treecko. That's why he was bullied by his fellow Pokémon. That's why he wanted to leave Chaeju.

That's why he hates me.

I was so ashamed of myself, I never stepped foot into Josun Territory ever again and I forgot all about my feelings for Hydroflora. And when I made her cry, it was like Thulle all over again.

But then again, I reminded myself of what Thulle has taken away from me. My love, me Time Gear... I can't balance myself between anger and guilt!

My trip down memory lane abruptly stopped when the person I didn't want to see the most was with the person I cared for the most.

Hydroflora joined Ash and Thulle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this filler chapter. I promise next chapter will be more intriguing. I just tied up many loose ends, like why Thulle and Hydroflora loves each other and who the two newbies are. Also, part of Cutesaralisa's idea is gonna come into action next chapter. And since NO ONE is helping me think of a good shipping name, I'll just name Thulle x Misty MalletShipping.

TBC


	20. The Yangtze Guild

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers** **of** **Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 20: _The Yangtze Guild_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Wow, Honzu island is so big!" I exclaimed as a large landmass came to view.

"And that's just the Safari Peninsula!" Dawn added. "Good thing I took up geography."

"Not another long word!" I shuddered. The two rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Let's just get to Vermillion Bay and go along with it," Sparky sighed. "And I'm fining you."

"Okay, okay," I retorted. "Plus, I think we ARE in Vermillion Bay."

"Oh look, guys!" Dawn shouted. "It's Blaze and Chance!"

Blaze and Chance were waving to us.

"But who are those two?" Sparky asked, pointing to the Mismagius and Dusknoir beside Blaze. "And where's Hydroflora?"

"We'll just have to find out," I declared.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" the three of us shouted.

"There's no way Ash would be a criminal from our dimension!" Dawn shouted, which Blaze and Chance raised an eyebrow at.

"And Hydroflora wouldn't join them without a reason!" Sparky added.

"And you're listening to STRANGERS?" I exclaimed.

"Ash has been using us," Blaze remarked defiantly. Chance nodded.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "Why do you even hate Ash?"

"No, I don't," Blaze retorted. "I really don't."

I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Then I gasped.

"It's Thulle!" I exclaimed. Dawn, Sparky, Lithos, Maya and Chance shared a confused look while Blaze flinched. "It's Thulle you hate!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaze denied. "I don't hate Thulle! I don't hold a grudge against him for stealing Hydroflora from me!"

"Eureka!" I clapped. "You just admitted your own crime."

Dawn and Sparky now eyed Blaze down while Chance, Lithos and Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," Blaze sighed in defeat. He then told us about what happened in Chaeju.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

"The Azalea-Osaka Time Gear," I sighed in awe as the lime Bug-type Time Gear hidden in Ilex Forest was in our grasp. Then I sneezed.

"Just wait 'til most of the Pokémon leave the area," Ash whispered.

"Why?" Hydroflora asked.

"So that there would be enough Pokémon to warn the other Pokémon, but not too much that we will be defeated," I explained, then sneezed again.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Hydroflora asked, concerned.

"Yep," I replied. "Just give me a number."

"Three," Ash answered. _Chim..._ I thought.

As the number of Pokémon dropped to ten, Ash gave the signal.

"Now!"

We grabbed some vines and swooped in from above. The Pokémon barely had enough time to react before we grabbed the Time Gear and ran away. From behind, we could hear the shouts for escape and some screams. But it was okay, since we got the Time Gear.

"Twelve down, fourteen to go!" Hydroflora exclaimed.

"We reached the Alpha Ruins, where the lavender Flying-type Time Gear of Violet was located. We immediately grabbed it, and all the onlookers screamed and headed north.

After our conquest, the entire Osakan and Tohjan Peninsulas froze.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

That was such a painful conversation, the one earlier. Good thing Lithos and Maya suggested going to the Yangtze Guild HQ. So after we met the other Guild members, at around 9 PM, we reached the town of Blueteal, the location of the largest guild in history.

"Hello?" I asked as we entered the large room, which seemed deserted.

"Ssssssh!" a voice came from behind us. "You'll wake up the Rescue Teams!"

We looked behind us to see an old-looking Alakazam. "Name's Oak," he said. "I am the Guildmaster of the Yangtze Guild."

"Hello," I greeted, shaking his hand. "We're part of the Sinai Guild.

"Oh, that explains why Rowan is here! I'm sorry for what happened," Oak sighed.

"No, we're sorry," Chance replied. "The two criminals came from our Guild."

"Aye, I've heard about them, all right," Oak sighed. "Three Gears have already been stolen here on Honzu Island."

"What?!" we exclaimed silently, not wanting to wake up the other Pokémon, but Sparky had to be shushed. "What?" he whispered.

"Azalea-Osaka, Violet, Viridian, those places are history!" Oak sighed menancholily.

"We want to help," Chime declared. "Can we join the Guild for the meantime?"

"Okay!" Oak agreed. "Just make sure you wake up early tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" we all bowed. We then were escorted to three rooms. Chime and Rowan took one, me, Dawn, Chim, Chance, and Sparky took another, then the rest stayed at the third.

* * *

"What a day," I sighed. "Those three worthless Magikarp already have half the Gears!"

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "But I think they have an explanation to their endeavors."

"Stop with the long words!" Chim protested. We all giggled at Chim's actions.

"Anyway, let's sleep," Sparky yawned, then got KO'd.

"Okay!" we all agreed, then tucked in in our haybales for the night.

* * *

A/N: 13 down, 13 to go! And thanks again, Cutesaralisa, for the review. It really helped me make the plot. Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will cook some Samgyeopsal for me! Yum!

TBC


	21. The Inner War

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 21: _The Inner War_

Disclaimer: The Usual

Replies to Reviews:

Cutesaralisa: Nope, Oak is also as dumb as the rest of the world, so are the other guardians and legendaries. The dark Gear will be featured in this chapter, and Unova's dragon-type Gear will be there. But I might use your betrayal plot to someone else...

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

Hydroflora... I still can't get over you... I think of you every day... And you chose that THULLE over me... Sigh...

"Blaze?" Dawn piped in, worried about me.

"Yeah?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Are you still mad at Thulle?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"... Okay, yes."

Dawn laughed half-heartedly. "That's how love triangles are."

"Please, elaborate."

"Ha, you are just like the old Ash. Innocent. Oblivious to love. Always... good-natured..."

Dawn then started crying.

"You alright?" I asked.

Dawn then dried her tears. "Sorry, I forgot you were here. Ash was once the best. But if you really love someone, then you should make them happy."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

Dawn beamed at me then left, while I kept all those stuff to heart.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I sneezed.

"Gues Dee-Dee always likes talking to you, eh?" Thulle smirked.

"Yeah, Hydroflora sneezed awhile ago," I answered.

"Guys!" Hydroflora waved at us, saying the coast was clear. We crept up to the Bell-Brass Complex in Cruteake Ruins. In the center was a giant Pokéball, with a black button. On closer inspection, it was a jet-black dark-type Time Gear.

"Poor Ho-oh, he fell asleep again," Thulle sighed, looking at the sleeping figure at the top of the two towers.

"Hurry up," Hydroflora urged to me as I used a crowbar to pull it off. It eventually did, and let out a scent I can only recognize as Nanab Wine.

"Huh, my bubbly?" Ho-oh yawned, looking around.

"Aigo, why can't we have any easy ones?" Thulle complained.

If there's one word for what happened, then it's the Losonese word _'naalimpungatan'_.

* * *

 **Lithos' POV**

Me and Maya were sitting inside a room, with only us.

"May," I whispered. "Let's start Operation Defect."

"You sure, Brock?" she asked. "Lord Dialga said to use that only for EXTREME situations.

"This is extreme!" I retorted. "Ash alredy has half of the Time Gears! We have to start defecting."

"Can't we just wait until he has 20?" Maya sighed. "Operation Defect is so tiring."

"Okay," I sighed warily, then looked at my international watch.

It was 7:00 PM in Kanto and Johto, 11:00 in Petropavlovskt-Kamchatsky, and midnight in Mt. Aloru. Sunset at Shamouti, 5:00 in Hoenn. 10:00 in Mt. Trinidad and 8:00 AM in Paris-Lumiose, the Grand Canyon and Opelucid. All the places with Time Gears. I got a map and traced their most likely path; Hooto (Johto), Oren (Hoenn), Kale (Kalos), Orre, Unova, Vostok, Peryod, Loson, Oran (Orange Islands), Yangtze (Kanto). Then I heard Chime scream.

We all went out to see why she screamed. She pointed in the distance. Obviously we saw Pewter, but looking further, we saw the glorious Mt. Silver.

It was frozen.

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"Did we lose Ho-oh?" I panted as we finished swimming to Fallarbor.

"Yep," Ash replied, also panting. "He never wanted us. He wanted the Nanab Wine on us."

"On the bright side," Thulle hiccuped dizzily. "We have THIS beauty!"

He showed us a single bottle of Grepa Wine. We facepalmed.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

"Those guys..." I sighed under my cloak. They should hurry. I support the trio. Why? Because I know. I am in fact a legendary Pokémon with the power of Dialga.

I remembered when I was also human. I met Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Paul and Ash back then. They were quite a gang. But then, Team Rocket messed up everything when they accidentally hit Temporal Tower after trying to take Ash's Pikachu, again. That place was the 'bridge' to other dimensions, because if one thing happens there, it also happens to other dimensions. They were simply sent back in time to before Team Rocket did so.

So now, those three are off to save Dialga. Save the world. Those Time Gears can bring peace to Dialga's mind. Hurry! You must succeed before those traitorous JERKS by the name of Brock and May ruin everything. Hurry!

"Dialga, I will make sure you stay undisturbed," I whispered. "For I am... Celebi."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the filler chappie. I just want to tie any loose ends. Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flames will burn Calem and Serena in Gekkouga13's 'In the Middle'.

TBC


	22. Goodbye, Dear Yangtze!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 22: _Goodbye, Dear Yangtze!_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I officially hate January 11.

First, we got lost inside Mt. Lunamore.

Second, Luca drank all the wine we brought and is now very tipsy.

Third, we are now running away from an angry horde of Golbat.

"Hic... what are we hic... doing now?" Thulle drowsily asked as we dragged him through the cave.

"We should really buy some Lum Berries once we reach Cerulean," Hydroflora sighed.

"It's surprising that no one knows his real name," I remarked.

"Kerri hic... Zeev..." Thulle hiccuped. We sweatdropped as we reached the exit of the cave and a baby-pink light.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I have a really bad feeling welling up inside of me.

"Hey, Chim, Sparky, Blaze, Lithos, Azure, Guildmaster Rowan," I called out to those currently awake. Surprisingly Chim and Sparky were awake when Chance wasn't. Maya was just a late sleeper. "Why don't we go to Tokyo-Saffron?"

"Good idea!" Blaze clapped. "We do need some resources."

Everyone else agreed, and we headed for Tokyo-Saffron.

No later than when we left HQ, we heard a bloodcurdling sound. We ran and ran until we reached our destination. Lithos looked back at the area and stifled a scream. We did, too when we looked back.

Chime... Chance... Maya... Cleopatra... Guildmaster Oak...

They were all frozen.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Flashback: A Few Hours Ago

"There's the Time Gear!" Hydroflora exclaimed. A pink fairy light shone from Mt. Moon's summit. Ash set up the portal, and when he was done, they grabbed Thulle (again) and the Gear and they went through to the portal to the Lavender Ruins.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

We emerged in the center of Lavender Ruins, the Pokémon Tower. Up at the top was the pink Psychic-type Time Gear of South Kanto. I was looking at the baby-pink Fairy-Type Time Gear of North Kanto. And yes, I'm sober now.

"The Pokémon Tower is so high!" Hydroflora complaingly exclaimed.

"And there are stairs!" Ash exclaimed, but this time excitedly.

Hydroflora sighed. "Well, let's go. I don't like stairs."

"Even if you can float?" I deadpanned. Hydroflora brought out a mallet and (with no effect) hit me. "You do know that doesn't affect me, right?"

"How did I even fall in love with you?" Hydroflora teasingly asked.

"Doesn't matter," I responded teasingly, too, then we embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me," Ash called out from the top of the tower chuckling. "Please do that somewhere else and Thulle, we need the portal again."

I did so and Ash pulled out the Time Gear. We then heard rustling nearby so we jumped into the portal and teleported to the next area, Vostok.

* * *

 **Lithos' POV**

"Here's the Pokémon Tower," I noted. "Why did you bring us here, Dawn?"

"I just have a bad feeling of doom," Dawn declared sadly.

"OUCH!" Blaze shouted as Chim stepped on his tail. The leaves rustled as they had a heated argument.

"Hurry!" Blaze urged and pushed them into the clearing past the trees we were in right now.

"Uh, guys?" Sparky remarked as we all went to the clearing. We saw a frozen Pokémon Tower and a portal. Urgency then gave way and we all jumped into the portal.

Three hours' jet lag was the first thing that hit me as we teleported to Russcki Island.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the mini-hiatus! Also sorry for making this the shortest chapter since Chpt. 8... Anyway, my new schedule will be an alternation between this and my only other 'nice' story, HGSS. Please review, and non-constructive flames will explode in your face.

TBC


	23. Psychological Warfare

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 _Chpt. 23: Psychological Warfare_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Lithos:** Male Dusknoir; Will-o-Wisp, Shadow Sneak

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

* * *

 **Lithos's POV**

Darn it! My mission became way more complicated because:

1) 16 Gears have already been taken.

2) Maya's frozen back in Blueteal.

3) I didn't know that that doublecrossing Portal Master was there!

Time to start Operation Defect. And I know just who to start with...

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

"Who's there?" I asked. Thulle and Hydroflora were asleep, and I was about to, too, when I heard a whoosh.

"Forgot your old friend?" a voice said to me. The voice immediately calmed me down. "Zif," I declared.

"Ding dong, correct!" Zif, the Darkrai that saved me, teased. "Gardevoir let me use the Dream System to converse with you."

I smiled. "So what does the spirit of the King of Pokélantis want to talk about to a man he turned into his old Pokèmon? And don't worry, I like it." Ziff flinched at the end of the first sentence.

"Phew, I thought you didn't like it," Zif sighed in relief. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here to tell you that Brock has already started Operation Defect."

My smile turned into a frown. "On who?"

"See for yourself," Zif grimaced as he showed me an IDW.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

I noticed Lithos approach me as I was sitting at my room in an inn.

"Hi, Lith!" I greeted. "How's your day?"

"Good," Lithos answered. "How about yours?"

I was about to say 'fine', but something compelled me to say the opposite. "Quite bad, actually..." Suddenly my day didn't become fine.

"You know, Ash and his two friends are quite annoying, aren't they?" Lithos remarked. I was about to retort but I just nodded, then I suddenly thought at how annoying they are. The rest of the conversation went the same way.

"Let's try to catch them." Nod.

"Then you may do whatever you want with them." Nod.

"But let me kill Ash." That was the last straw.

"What... are you... doing to me?" I struggled to say.

"Brainwashing you, what else?" Lithos said in a sing-song voice.

"No..." was the last thing I was able to freely say before my mind went blank.

* * *

 **Zif's POV**

I whimpered when I saw Ash super enraged. His Aura combined with Overgrow sent shockwaves all around enough to wake Thulle and Hydroflora up.

"Zif? Oh no!" Thulle exclaimed as he saw me and Ash.

"What's happening?" Hydroflora asked. Thulle then explained to her about me and about Ash's Aura-Overgrow.

"But what's making him so mad?" she asked.

"I believe I know," I sadly declared, then showed them the IDW.

The IDW showed a picture of Lithos fully possessing Sparky and filling him with evil thoughts.

"Brock... how low you've flown," Ash growled.

Hydroflora gasped. "Isn't that..." She was pointing to a silhouette a few meters behind Lithos. The silhouette was trembling in fear. Everyone examined it, and shared Hydroflora's shocked looks, even Ash, whose outrage was temporarily stopped.

"DAWN!"

* * *

A/N: So Dawn finally discovers Lithos' secret! Dun dun dun! Anyway, I also added a little MalevolentShipping bromance as a bonus ('cuz I LOVE MalevolentShipping!). And sorry for posting this only now when I promised it to be a week and a day ago... Please review, and non-constructive flames will burn Gekkouga13's TCG cards! Fufufufufu...

TBC


	24. The Truth

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 _Chpt.. 24: The Truth_

Disclaimer: The Usual

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Lithos:** Male Dusknoir; Will-o-Wisp, Shadow Sneak

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"DAWN!"

Everyone was shocked to see the young girl hiding behind a pole, shocked.

"Run, Dawn, run!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

... SPARKY!

What do I do?

How do I fix this?

Why did Lithos do that?

... I was right! Ash WAS the good guy! I better find Chim and Blaze, fast! Mr. Rowan and Azure, too!

I was filled with newfound strength as I snuck out Sparky's room and sped to Blaze's room, upstairs. When I reached them, I was out of breath. Good thing all four of them were there at the time.

"Guys... help... Sparky..." I panted.

"Why, Dawn?" Blaze asked. I looked at Mr. Rowan, and he, knowing what I wanted to do, went into my mind and shared my memory, complete with sound.

Sparky meeting up with Lithos...

Lithos slowly hypnotizing him...

And finally Sparky brainwashed and void of emotion. After that, Mr. Rowan felt a sense of urgency and teleported us to the cape of Lopatka.

* * *

"What now?" Blaze asked.

"We are currently at Lopatka, the location of the Vostoki Time Gear," Mr. Rowan explained. "We're gonna give it to Ash."

"Wait, you're joking, right?" Chim exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean, Arceus knows where they are right now!"

As soon as Chim finished his sentence, four Pokémon suddenly teleported to us.

* * *

 **Zif's POV**

"Everyone, hold on tight!" I declared at the three.

"Wait, WHAT?!" they responded as I started to teleport. Ash, being a Grovyle, was the first to react and grabbed me with one hand. The other hand was held by Thulle and Hydroflora, the latter screaming like a banshee. Eventually, we were able to teleport to the southernmost part of the Vostoki mainland, right in front of Dawn, Rowan, Blaze, Chim, and Azure.

"Ouch..." Thulle whimpered before going unconscious. He landed upside-down and his head got stuck in the dirt. Ash and Hydroflora were no better, the former landed on his stomach and the latter on top of the former. "Sorry," I apologized Mareepishly.

"Okay?" the five in front of us sweatdropped. Suddenly, Ash woke up and looked around. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on a small islet around an inch wide. He dug in it using Leaf Blade, and out came the violet-blue Poison-type Gear of Vostoki. "Thulle, portal!" Thulle also suddenly woke up and prepared the portal going to Amur. "Everyone, enter!" Ash exclaimed to all of us before going in. Thulle and Dawn followed, then Hydroflora, Blaze, Azure, Rowan, and Chim. I took one last look at our freezing surroundings before going in too.

* * *

 **Lithos' POV**

"No, no, no no NO!" I exclaimed in frustration as I saw the sky greying. I teleported away, not realizing I left my minion. "Worthless Bidoof..."

 _Okay,_ I thought. _In a situation like this, where would Ash go...? ... Amur!_

Then I set my destination to Amur, home to TWO Time Gears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I can't make my chapters longer... This is as short as Chapter 2! Anyway, now we see Dawn and co. joining Ash and the gang! Please review, and non-constructive flames will burn all of Misty's competitors for us. ALL HAIL POKÉSHIPPING!

TBC


	25. Siesta on the Action

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 25: _Siesta on the Action_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Inside Out.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

 **Rowan:** Male Celebi; Teleport, Heal Bell, Roar of Time

 **Azure:** Male Azurill; Fake Tears, Bounce, Splash

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Okay... since there was too much action the past few chapters, let's take a little siesta on the action first and know the two protagonists' inner thoughts.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"ASH! Sniff... I've missed you so much!" I cried as he held me in his lap. We were currently in a forest in the center of Kalea (Kalos); Parilumina.

Now that I felt safe again, I took a little while to check my surroundings and notice what I couldn't notice before.

Zif is male. That's for sure. He looks like a normal Darkrai, except for a little tear in his... hair..? I'll ask him later.

Mr. Rowan's a mystery below that black cloak of his. All I know is that he is a male Celebi, but I don't even know what that Pokémon is!

Thulle and Chim are still very childish, although the former seems to act awkwardly in front of Hydroflora. Thulle has a cowboy hat and pants, while Chim had a cute chibi hat with a badge(?) inscribed on it. The two also have the old scarves I gave them, wrapped around them like a... scarf. Hydroflora also seemed to be able to buy a navy blue one.

Azure is jolly again, although he still feels sad about Cleopatra. Those two were like ketchup and mayonnaise.

Blaze looks less miserable, and is slowly acting more and more like the Blaze I met when we first went to Sunshore. In fact, he's acting funny right in front of us right now! But his outfit changed; he went for a Sherlock-esque look, with detectives' clothing & hat.

Lastly, Ash... I looked up to the green face of my secret crush. Sigh, I wish it was just like the old times... Where is joy when you need her? Hopefully not travelling in long-term with sadness like in that movie... Anyway, Ash looked so... handsome. His eyes, though filled with rage and determination, still had a small spark of brown hope and surprisingly, wisdom. He lost the jacket, but still had a hat. He also wore pants made of woven Nanab leaves, and had several pockets for the Time Gears, I think? His body has endured wear and tear, he looks like a real adult now. To think this was the short, inexperienced boy I used to travel with before...

I really hope he didn't see that blush that was plastered on my face.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

Dawn, do you REALLY think I didn't see that? Well, I was oblivious before, but now... you're beautiful. You may be a puny Piplup, but you're just beautiful, Whitecaphead...

I shook my head of all thought. We've come so far, we shouldn't lose now. I thought of all the places that were devastated because of our conquest.

Sinnoh...

Kanto...

Josun...

Thulle...

Vostok...

Gregoria...

Ransei...

And our friends!

Iris...

Tracey...

Oak...

Barry...

even May. May had to follow Brock so her brother would be safe. And her brother is right in front of me, not even knowing he HAD a sister.

Life is so hard...

Sometimes, I just want to give up. But looking at the seventeen Time Gears I have, I decided to keep on going.

And then it happened.

Out of the blue, a single white Time Gear floated down from the sky like a cloud and fell on top of Dawn's head. She, her pendant and the Time Gear glowed, as if in perfect harmony. Yes, it made anyone's hearts lift. Light and light.

We had found the Light-type Time Gear of Kalea.

* * *

A/N: Wow, my first filler for this story. Sorry, I got too obsessed with Duolingo, I forgot to do Fanfiction, too. Please review, and nonconstructive flames will be out out by a Lv. 1 Magikarp holding an Everstone's Splash.

TBC


	26. The Battle Atop Mt Battle!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

Chpt. 26: _The Battle Atop Mt. Battle!_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

 **Rowan:** Male Celebi; Teleport, Heal Bell, Roar of Time

 **Azure:** Male Azurill; Fake Tears, Bounce, Splash

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Everyone was amazed and shocked by the Kalea Time Gear suddenly floating down to land atop Dawn's head. They had currently acquired 18 Time Gears, so they have 8 more to go. And the next place was obvious: Oreland(Orre)'s Mount Batturia, otherwise known as Mt. Battle for the many important battles in history that happened atop its peak. Currently, they are on the way to Phoenix via Campor(Camphrier) and the Berry Fields.

"It's a Figi berry! And a Magost berry! And oh, look! The very rare Enigma berry!" Azure energetically said. Being a young Pokémon he still remembers what he learned in school.

"We're about to cross the boundary," Blaze remarked. "A few more miles and we'd be in Northern Oreland."

"Nice to know," Ash deadpanned.

* * *

A few moments later, we find our heroes at the foot of Mt. Battle.

"There it is," Rowan announced. "Mount Batturia."

The mountain was a conic shape, with the exception of a series of flat levels going up and up like a flight of stairs moving around in a circle until it reaches the large 27-sided flat top.

"According to my memory, there are currently 63 floors, not including the top floor," Blaze explained. _64 in all... a perfect square of 8?_

"Well, let's get climbing, then!" Dawn exclaimed, but was shocked to see Ash and Thulle already waving at the top. Everyone was speechless, but Hydroflora just sighed, muttered something about 'not waiting for the others', and hovered up. The rest soon followed after recovering from shock.

* * *

After a boring hour (guess who was counting), everyone reached the top. In the opposite end of the plateau was the chocolate ground-type Time Gear of Oreland and Flor-Sicilia.

"Wait," Ash warned before his friends could move. "I've heard of Mt. Battle's peak. Do not move. It's a giant gameboard."

"Of what game?" Blaze asked.

"Depends," Thulle answered. "Wonder what game it will be now."

"Ipardo," Rowan said, amazed. "The gameboard looks just like it."

Suddenly, several Pokémon suddenly appeared before each of the gang, each looking shadowed. There was a Machoke in front of Ash, a Nuzleaf in front of Thulle, a Pikachu in front of Blaze, a Jigglypuff in front of Dawn, a Sealeo in front of Azure, a Cresselia in front of Zif, an Arbok in front of Chim, and a Poliwhirl in front of Hydroflora. Rowan was raised on a giant pillar.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

Looks like I'm the game master. Ipardo's a nice game. Wonder what Ipardo is? It's basically Nine Men's Morris and Chess combined. You start with 8 pieces on a giant checkered board. One by one, the pieces enter through an entry gate by the side. Each piece can move up to 3 squares. If three pieces line up in a row or column, then one piece from the opponent's pieces is removed. But, the pieces are removed in an order. The priority is 1) Pieces that are part of a potential three, 2) Pieces nearest to to the center, and 3) Pieces nearest to the opponent's area. So that's basically it.

"Ash, enter via the left and move thrice to the right," I said. Ash did so, and the Machoke also entered via the left, but moved once to the left and once again to the center.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

This was kinda scary.

I'm not usually scared, I watched a million horror movies and only jumped from my seat twelve to twenty times.

But this was really scary.

I went in (I was the second-to-last one), and saw that the opponents made a row. I frantically looked for who was in priority, and yelled in shock.

Azure was at the center, about to form a row with Dawn and Ash. They also knew what was gonna happen, and while Dawn cried, Ash was shaking his head in denial. We all were. Azure himself was clueless, but was scared of what was happening. Then we all watched in shock as the floor below Azure opened and he screamed as he fell into the abyss.

I looked at Rowan. His face told me that only by sacrificing Azure everyone else can be saved. "Blaze, line up with Chim and Zif. Checkmate." The Machoke by the entrance that might have created another row disappeared into thin air, and there were two left. Checkmate. We won.

I immediately ran to the other side and grabbed the Time Gear. Seven more to go. I then opened up a portal going to our next target, the Unova Time Gear in Nimbasa. We all went in, and once again (luckily), Lithos was too late.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I went up to Rowan.

"Hello, Dawn," Rowan greeted before I slapped him with Water Slap.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why did you choose Azure?"

Rowan sighed. "If it weren't Azure, you it would've been you, and before you say anything else, know that it's okay if I or Azure or even Zif dies, but YOU CAN'T DIE, or else everything we've done will be in vain," he explained. "Now, what do you want? Azure lives, but everyone else won't? And note that the latter option also will eventually lead to Azure's death."

That got me speechless. Everyone but Thulle (who was MIA) also heard it, but only me and Chim seemed surprised. So everyone knew...

"This is stressing," Thulle suddenly appeared yawning. He was holding an indigo-violet dragon-type Time Gear. "Been to Nimbasa. Nice place, by the way."

So now, remorsefully leaving the western hemisphere (save for Thulle, who seemed not so unfazed), we headed for the Great Archipelago.

* * *

A/N: That was me trying to create drama. It has been a long while since I updated, no? I'm so sorry. I spent one entire week doing insane schoolworks, and the others with extra classes. It IS the graduating year, after all... Anyway, please review, and nonconstructive flamers will... *sighs*

TBC


	27. Sparky, Chance, and Jessica

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 27:** _Sparky, Chance, and Jessica_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu;

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

 **Rowan:** Male Celebi; Teleport, Heal Bell, Roar of Time

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

Where am I?

It's so cold...

I opened my eyes to see the frozen landscape of Vostok. It was cold, but there was wind. The wind was foggy, and seeped through small cracks(?) in the freeze. That must mean... Rowan! He saved me, and possibly removed the hypnosis! Good for me! Okay, now I am VERY ANGRY at Lithos?! I'm gonna fine him 75 billion Poké for this! Wait, the cold is whispering something, like a prophecy. **'se vi'** Every 5 steps I take, I hear two syllables. **'vo las'** I keep on walking, **'mal fer'** and the prophecy keeps on playing. **'mi tem'** What does it mean? **'pon'**

Suddenly, it stopped. So I combined the letters and got this:

 **'Sevi volas malfer mastem pon** '

After it stopped, I saw a portal, leading to... Yangtze?! I entered it, and saw Chance also having the same dilemma as me.

"Finally, out of that stink!" Chance breathed a sigh of relief. "Wonder what those words meant?"

"Mine said 'sevi volas malfer mastem pon'," I remarked.

"That's weird, mine said 'nur ok raytu vivi'," Chance said.

"Maybe if we connect it?" I suggested.

"You're such a kid, it might not even be connected," Chance criticized. I sweatdropped.

Suddenly a large portal came and sucked us in.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"What was that?" I asked as a whooshing, tearing sound was made.

"It's a will portal, a portal that can teleport from several different places" Ash said amazed. "Only Lord Dialga can do that, as far as I know."

We looked up to indeed see a giant portal with two Pokémon falling from it. It was Sparky and Chance!

"Guys!" I ran as I hugged Chance and Sparky, also seeing the latter not hypnotized anymore. "I missed you so much!" I cried.

"It's okay, It's okay, there there," Chance comforted, but suddenly got annoyed. "What are those three traitors doing here?" She was pointing to Ash, Thulle, and Hydroflora.

"We're not traitors," Ash explained. "We did this to save the world."

"Huh?" Hydroflora and Sparky asked. Ash then explained what happened and the reasons for what they did. Suddenly, his tails twitched. "Jessica, you can come out," he said.

Everyone was surprised to see Jessie still alive. "Hello," she greeted awkwardly.

"You're still alive?!" Chim exclaimed.

"Yep," she responded. "Not let me tell you my story."

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

Flashback: 5 days ago

"We survived," I panted as me and James successfully escaped the freezing area.

"Lucky us," he happily panted back. Suddenly, a giant scary creature appeared from a portal and snatched the nearest thing to it: my darling James!

"James!" I cried out, but it was no use. He was pulled back enough to be teleported through the portal, but before that I heard a faint 'I love you' from James. So he loved me..?

Then it clicked.

All the memories I never knew I had locked up were released. My first encounter with James, us joining Team Rocket, seeing the twerp for the first time, up until THAT day. The day where our jobs seemed useless. The day where we promised to change. The day we lost our memory.

I was then determined to find the twerps, ASAP.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I was shocked to hear James got attacked, and I think I know who.

It was Lithos.

Somewhere else:

Lithos cackled as he finally was able to control James' mind. It was especially harder because of the Kusas' special ability to resist hypnosis. But James finally succumbed today.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

I looked at Jessie, Ash, Rowan, and Hydroflora. We all knew that we shouldn't tell the others what happened THAT day. I don't even want to think about it, either. So to distract myself, I wandered around Shamouti Island (the island we were in). I reached an especially important spot in Ash's life and saw that in the middle of all the runes and lines, sat a very miniscule neon-lime Time Gear. The Magic-type Time Gear of Shamouti Islands, the collective term for the Seivii, Oran, and Oblivion Archipelagos. I slowly plucked it out and the neon green pulsing throughout the complex faded into a dull gray. Eidengrau, to be exact.

I walked back to the camp when I saw the sky darken. I built a portal and called my currently chatting friends, but only Ash, Zif, Rowan and Hydroflora responded.

"We're going!" I shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else, and we all entered the portal.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is longer than my new usual! So we are now more or less 7/10 done with the story. Maybe a few more chapters and all 26 Time Gears will be obtained. Please review, and non-constructive flames will be given to a homeless orphanage in the middle of the ocean.

TBC


	28. Team Go-Getters!

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 28:** _Team... Go-Getters?!_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

 **Rowan:** Male Celebi; Teleport, Heal Bell, Roar of Time

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"Here we are," Thulle said as the eleven of us exited the portal. "Northern Oren."

For some reason, I feel connected to this tropical region, even if I never went here before. And I can see Ash, Jessie, Hydro (my nickname for Hydroflora), Zif, Rowan, and Thulle looking sadly at me for some reason.

"Wow, look at all the Wingull!" Dawn pointed out. "Hey, Ash, Thulle, isn't this place where your kind lives?" she then asked.

"Yeah," Thulle remarked, "but I'm more of the Josunian species, better adapted to the cold."

"That explains your not being affected by the snow," I declared.

* * *

We set up camp, then me, Sparky and Dawn started searching for firewood while the rest prepared dinner.

"Wood, wood, wood," Dawn chanted as we went searching through the Petallisburgh Forest. I was looking around too, making small talk, while Sparky said he will fine Rowan for sending him with me and Dawn.

"Did you know, that there's a funny flower called iouea?" I said, making Dawn and Sparky laugh. We continued chatting and looking until...

"Hey, look!" Dawn exclaimed, seeing a perfect batch of firewood. We approached it and I got a piece. But then someone else also started pulling on the other side. I saw Dawn and Sparky also having the same problem.

"It's mine!" Sparky shouted.

"No, it's mine!" a voice responded.

'Who are you guys?" I asked. Suddenly, they let go, and did a weirdpose.

"We are Team Go-Getters!" the other Charmander exclaimed. "I'm Torch, the Chikorita is Sepal, and the Squirtle is Sammy."

"Two Charmander?" Sammy the Squirtle asked. "I think my head's gonna blow!"

"Well, I'm fining you for trying to take MY firewood!" Sparky retorted. We all sweatdropped.

"Anyway," I tried to reduce the tension, "I'm Blaze, the giddy Piplup is Dawn, and the grumpy Pikachu is Sparky."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Dawn giddily greeted.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

Here I am again, wandering the woods, when I heard voices.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Who are you guys?"

 _Hah,_ I thought. _There are more survivors!_

I listened to the conversation more, and then I suddenly thought of a good prank.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I exclaimed. I'm so happy we found other survivors, I started dancing in glee in circles.

"Not to imitate Chance, but you're such a kid..." Blaze facepalmed.

"Okay... But seriously, Blaze, you're a bore!" I exclaimed.

"Ha!" Sparky laughed.

"Are you guys always like this?" Sepal asked.

"Well, usually, but add five to eight more people," Blaze explained. "And we should really be go-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because...

"INCOMING!" Thulle exclaimed as he landed right on Blaze's face, making him tumble, and somehow, caused a domino effect, tripping on Sparky, who tripped on Sammy, who tripped on Sepal, who tripped on me, and I tripped on Torch, who fell face-flat on the floor.

"HA! Best prank EVER!" Thulle exclaimed so loudly, accidentally awakening several Loudred, Zubat and Shroomish from their slumber. "Oops."

* * *

 **Sammy's POV**

At one moment, we were getting some firewood for Auntie Kangaskhan, and the next we were running away from the Pokémon of Petallisburgh.

"Come to our HQ!" I exclaimed. We all ran and ran. We were now more or less by Verdanoldallisburgh. _Almost there,_ I thought.

Soon, we reached the district of Lavarrisburgh. Our HQ was by the foot of Mt. Chimney, which was conveniently connected to Rustfallarisburgh, Lavarrisburgh, Fortrerisburgh, Verdanoldallisburgh, and Petallisburgh. We entered it, and were safe. I also let the four travelers stay for the time being.

* * *

The next day, we accompanied our friends through the Lilliacovet District, the most populated district in all of Oren.

* * *

A/N: Seems like Team Go-Getters stalled both Team Alchemy and the story! Sorry for making it longer, but I also wanted to incorporate other Rescue/Explorer Teams. Please review, and nonconstructive flames will be sent down Mt. Chimney.

TBC


	29. The Scream Returns

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 29:** _The Scream Returns_

Replies to Reviews:

Guest(s): 1) Yes 2) No 3) What? 4 5) ...

 **Team** **Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Team** **Go-** **Getters**

 **Torch:** Male Charmander; Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Tackle

 **Sammy:** Male Squirtle; Bubble, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Sepal:** Female Chikorita; Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Synthesis

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

 **Thulle's POV**

"Wow, this place is Daebak!" I exclaimed as we toured the capital of Oren. "Lilliacovet is a great place to be!"

"What does 'Daebak' mean?" Sepal asked.

"It's Josunian for 'awesome'," I responded.

"I thought you didn't say that anymore," Dawn asked.

"Nah, it was because of a bet by Ash to not do things we like," I answered. "I shouldn't say any foreign words while he shouldn't smoke. But since where not in the same place..." I smirked.

 **Ash's POV**

I was smoking a whole pack of Cheri, when I suddenly sneezed, the cigarette staining Chance's face. Thulle! I thought angrily.

"You ungrateful-" Chance then started saying words not fit for kids as I ran away.

But besides that, I hope Dawn is okay... I have a bad feeling something's gonna happen in this region that we won't like.

 **Dawn's POV**

"Wow, it's a big flower!" I exclaimed. "What kind of flower is it?"

"That's the Lilliacovet, where our proud capital's name came from," Torch boasted.

"So beautiful," I sighed in awe, and touched its thirteen petals, then suddenly I felt dizzy.

"Not this again!" I gasped before I fainted. What prediction am I going to see now?

 _Sepal and Sammy are running away from someone chasing them. They look terrified. In the distance, Jessica is seen, unconscious and most likely dead. They run and run until to their horror, they reach a dead end. Sammy stands in front of Sepal, protecting her from... Torch!? He looks so angry... wait, he looks like Sparky when he was still hypnotized! So that means... no..._ I woke up to see everyone worried about me, but someone's missing.

"Where's Torch?" I asked.

"He went to get supplies from the HQ, why?" Sammy asked.

I started to panic and ran outside what seems to be the Pokémon Center. We had to hurry.

Lithos is coming.

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, it's just that school was hectic the past few weeks. But now that school's over, I can finish the stories! And sorry if my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. This just seemed like a goot place to end. Please review, and non-constructive flames will cook me some _sinangag_! Yum!

TBC


	30. The Great Oren Race

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 30:** _The Great Oren Race_

Replies to Reviews:

Glace2: Thanks! I like your enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Team Go-Getters**

 **Torch:** Male Charmander; Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Tackle

 **Sammy:** Male Squirtle; Bubble, Water Gun, Tackle

 **Sepal:** Female Chikorita; Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Synthesis

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

* * *

 **Torch's POV**

I'm off to HQ, we need some supplies. Who knew Chesto Berries would be so useful? They not only cure sleep, but also energize the body for long travel! I need some right now. It's now night, and I feel very sleepy...

Hey, look! It's HQ! Wait, no... it's a rock that LOOKS like HQ... Hey, there's a guy over there! Maybe I can get him to help me! I feel more sleepy now... zzz... zzz...

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Another good one. Wonder how he'll fare?" Lithos smiled at the unconscious Charmander in front of him.

"Torch? Where are you?" he heard Dawn call. He smirked and disappeared, along with Torch.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Torch, where are you? I hope Lithos hasn't found you yet. Please... OUCH!

"I'm so sorry... Dawn?" an all-too-familiar Grovyle said.

"Ash!" I hugged my friend as hard as I could. I swore I saw a blush on his face, but that's not my problem now. "We need to find a Charmander, not Blaze. Quick!"

"Huh, why?" Ash asked. "We have the South Oren Time Gear," he added, twirling the cerulean Water-type Time Gear of Southern Oren in his claw.

"He may be under Lithos' spell," I explained. "I saw it in another dream."

"Dawn!" "Ash!" calls from both sides of the forest came, and our friends came flocking in. The last person I saw was Jessica, and I sighed, remembering her fate. "Who are you?" both sides asked.

"Well, guys, meet Ash, Jessi', Rowan, Chim, Chance, Hydroflora, and Zif. Ash and co., meet Sammy and Sepal," Blaze introduced. Ash scrutinized Sammy, then his eyes widened in shock. But he quickly shook it off, and seemingly only me, Rowan, Zif, and Thulle noticed the look.

"Well, where's Torch now?" Sammy asked. The others had questioning looks, but after me explaining everything, everyone suddenly became alarmed, and went into groups. But alas, I wasn't able to stop Sammy, Sepal, and Jessica go together to the deep side of the woods.

* * *

 **Sammy's POV**

Where are you, Torch? The three of us are searching north wile the others went the other way.

"Oh, what's that?" Jessica asked, seeing a kind of bag. Torch's bag.

"He must be close. Be careful," I warned the two. Then we heard whooshing sounds around us. I instinctively protected the two, checking everywhere while making sure Jessica and Sepal were safe. But then suddenly, it attacked.

"Jessica!" Sepal exclaimed as Torch, yes Torch knocked the lights out of the poor Seviper. We saw him slash a Metal Claw on her chest as we ran away. Sepal was about to cry at the sheer horror we saw, but we had to run. We were both terrified, but we had to run.

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

"Jessica!" Me and Zif heard from a distance. We both knew what it meant, and sighed. _The endgame is starting,_ we both thought.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Jessica!" me, Ash and Blaze heard. I started crying while Ash comforted me. Blaze was saddened too, and I almost saw tears, but he looked away before they fell. We kinda got lost, but it turns out Ash led us to the top of Team Go-Getters' HQ, where the orange Fire-Type Time Gear of Northern Oren. He looked at both of us, and we knew what it meant.

* * *

 **Sepal's POV**

A DEAD END! No, it can't end like this, can it?

"We have to jump," Sammy declared, looking at the sun rising. "It's the only way we can survive."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "As in very sure?"

"It's the only way we can survive," Sammy answered. "Get ready to jump."

"Okay," I replied, looking back at Torch, who was closing in fast. "3.."

"2..." Sammy said, a little nervous too.

"1... JUMP!" we said at the same time and jumped. We waited for the inevitable crunching sound and the pain, but it never came.

So did the sun.

* * *

 **Lithos' POV**

NO! Those twerps left Oren! But won't they need their friends? Wait a minute... They're still together, except those Go-Getter twerps! Cunning Ash, very smart... But he won't evade me for long! I was able to save the Charmander and myself, along with that Carnivine I stationed in Sootopoliburg. Next stop, Loson!

* * *

A/N: So the ending is kinda sad, but it was needed. Why? See chapter 27, and look VERY closely (you also might need GoogleTranslate). Please review, and non-constructive flames will be locked in the dungeon of ice. Dazvidanja~

 **TBC**


	31. The Sound of Music Part 1

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 31:** _The Sound of Music (Part 1)_

Replies to Reviews:

Glace2: Thanks again!

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

 **Rowan:** Male Celebi; Teleport, Heal Bell, Roar of Time

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"I can't believe you really left them!" I exclaimed to Ash, who looked guilty. We are currently in Trinity Mountains near Trinity City, the capital of Loson, where the twenty-fourth Time Gear hid.

"It's supposed to happen,' Ash retorted.

"What, so there's now a prophecy about it?" I countered. "Like a 'chosen one'?"

"Hey, it was Lugia and Ho-oh who gave that title to me, leave them out of this!" Ash said.

"Yeah, yeah," I retorted. "But seriously, why did you leave them?"

"It was needed," Rowan suddenly intervened.

"Why?" I asked.

"Didn't you get what Sparky and Chance told us before, the mysterious voices they heard?" Zif explained. "It said 'se vi volas malfermi tempon, nur ok rajtu vivi'. It means 'if you want to open time, only eight can live'. The eight are you, Ash, Blaze, Chimchar, Sparky, Chance, Hydroflora, and Thulle!"

"What?" I fell to the ground. I was shocked and scared. That meant that the two deities in front of us have to die.

And so should Lithos.

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

While the unfortunate three were explaining everything to Dawn (and watching her cry), me and Hydroflora decided to go to the Grand Park in the center of Trinity City. The other four started to sneeze from the cold (Trinity City is on top of a plateau), so we left them to starve (joke) and went our merry way.

"I wish we can stay until February so we can see the Flower Festival!" Hydroflora sighed. "Too bad our schedule is quite tight, we can't greatly enjoy the three regions of festivals."

"Yeah, and it's still the 17th," I added, then paused. "Wait, isn't this the third week of January?"

"Well, yeah, on a Sunday..." Hydroflora continued, then we both lit up. "The Feast of the Sto. Niño!"

"Race 'ya to Manila!" I exclaimed to Hydroflora as I started to run.

"Hey!" You didn't say go!" Hydroflora retorted as we raced each other.

"Hey, where are the two of you going?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"To Manila!" the two of us said in unsion as I started to make a portal.

"Hey, let us join, too!" Torch complained, with the other three. "The cold is killing us here!"

"Haven't you been to Mountainglacier?" Dawn asked.

"That's a different kind of cold!" Chim retorted. "This is the 'I feel so dizdizzy and cold' cold!"

"Okay, the six of you may go," Ash reluctantly agreed. "And you too, Dawn." He looked at Dawn, who looked envious and wanted to join too.

"Yay!" Chim, Chance, Sparky, Dawn, and Torch exclaimed as they went through the finished portal. After that, me and Hydroflora went through the portal too. As we reached the other side, we were surprised to see Ash pass through the portal, too.

"They pushed me," Ash complained.

Manila was, for one part, actually clean! I guess Pokémon maintain the natural landscape more than humans do. And it's pretty obvious why Loson is one of the three regions of festivals. The music of the Nazarene is playing, people are enjoying themselves, and a crowd is at the bottom, trying to touch a statue.

"Wow, Manila is so beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed.

"In reality, this is supposed to be one of the most crowded places in the world," I whispered. "But Pokémon-ized Manila is quite nice!"

"Hey, what's that on top of the statue?" Sparky noticed. We all looked closely, and were surprised.

"Wasn't it supposed to be in Trinity?" Hydroflora asked.

"I guess they moved it..." Ash answered, eyes fixated on what was on top of the Nazarene statue.

It was the chartreuse Music-type Time Gear of Loson and Vizaia.

* * *

A/N: #Pinoy Pride everyone! For all fellow Noypi's out there, try to guess which places and _pista_ 's I am pertaining to! It's quite easy. Anyway, please review, and non-constructive flamers will be forced to dance naked in front of the _madlang people_.

TBC


	32. The Sound of Music Part 2

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 32:** _The Sound of Music (Part 2)_

Replies to Reviews:

Glace2: (lol) Actually, there are three left, and one will be in this chapter.

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

It's dawn. Time for Operation Fiesta. I signalled Dawn and we started the operation.

"Hands up!" I shouted at several Pokémon in a local market while bringing out my Leaf Blades. As expected, they all screamed, and the security (who, just my luck, were Growlithe) came running, and we 'played' chase (me making them dizzy from moving around). While that was happening, Thulle should be putting some of the police to sleep, one by one, with some Sleep Powder smoke balls he found in one stall.

"Got ya'!" an Arcanine and most likely the leader of the pack grabbed my tail, but didn't expect me to spin, causing him to be thrown to the ground.

"Are you guys really security?" I sighed as I vanished into a busy crowd.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

Meanwhile, while that was happening, me and Dawn played our part as locals who wanted to touch the statue.

" _Ang haba ng pila!_ " Dawn exclaimed in Losonese (I taught her that), earning a few nods from a few others. When we reached the front of the very big crowd, Dawn threw a handkerchief in the air, signalling the next group.

* * *

 **Sparky's POV**

Okay, now that a handkerchief was thrown to the air, it was time for me and Chim's part of the plan. We went near the market, and started a scene.

" _Ano problema mo?_ " I shouted as Chim pretended to hit me.

" _Ako ba may problema?, o ikaw?_ " Chim retorted. He then unbleached an Ember at me. I retaliated with a Thundershock, and we repeated it again and again. When we were sure everyone was watching, we started doing what the locals called ' _pagsasabunutan_ ', and alerted Blaze, Dawn, Hydroflora, and Chance.

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"Get ready!" I shouted to Chance, as both of us ziplined using a cable wire as festive music started playing. It was another festival nearby. We picled up a waiting Blaze and Dawn, who grabbed the chartreuse Time Gear while no one was watching. Then the four of us landed on the roof of some old building, where Thulle and Ash were waiting with a portal.

"What took you so long?" Thulle teased.

"Chim and Sparky should be here by now," Ash remarked, peeking at the side of the building, and sighed as he saw the same Growlithe police grab the two Pokémon. "Looks like we have to do a little extraction..."

* * *

 **Chim's POV**

"Thank you for freeing us," me and Sparky bowed in thanks to the person in front of us.

"It was nothing," Ash smiled sadistically, disguised as a police and spinning the keys on his hand. The real police were under him, all of them having swirls in their eyes.

"We have to go now," Dawn reminded the three of us. The rest of the team were already in the portal, which led to the next place, in Mt. Sylver, in the Peryod Region. The four of us then entered the portal, then it closed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 32 complete! Anyway, after this fanfic, I plan on doing another fanfic, which will be like my old story HeartGold and SoulSliver, but it will be in the Hoenn Region. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be destroyed by their worst nightmares.


	33. To Obtain the 25th Gear

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chpt. 33:** _To Obtain the 25th Gear_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer, Screech

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

Loson-Vizaia Gear (music)

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

"Well, this is it for me," Zif sighed, feeling the effects of freezing time. I looked at my longtime friend. We met each other a very long time ago, when both of us were still human. And now I need to leave him.

"Take care of Ash for me, okay?" Zif asked. I slowly nodded.

"I have to go now, take care, my friend," I said. I have the power of time, so I won't be affected. But I can't help Zif, I need to help Ash and Dawn.

"Yes," Zif agreed. "And tell Ash that his father is very proud of him."

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Zif and Rowan are gone..." Chim broke the silence that hung in between us eight.

"We can't give up now," Thulle reminded. "Mt. Sylvine and the Aloru Ruins are an hours' walk away," he added, pointing to a distant rock and a bunch of buildings above it. "If we start walking now, we can reach it before nightfall and spend the night in Holon."

"Then let's go!" Sparky exclaimed. "I bet even Ash won't beat me to the rock!"

"Actually, he's already climbing it," Hydroflora pointed to a green smudge on the pure-orange mountain, causing Sparky to flinch.

"I knew Sparky would dare me to a race, so I went ahead~" Ash shouted from the plateau. We all sweatdropped.

"Wait for us!" me, Sparky, Blaze, and Chance suddenly raced to the foot of the biggest rock in the world, leaving Hydroflora, Thulle and Chim behind.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I reached the top of the plateau as the sun started to set. There was a beautiful ruin at the center of the rock, with a giant arch with a silver-studded 'PERIOPANA' in an old writing which I deduced was Hellenic. In the middle of the 'O' was the silver Steel-type Time Gear of Peryod and Pan. I grabbed it and started climbing down just as Sparky reached the top, all covered with dirt.

"Ash! Where are you going?" he asked.

"You didn't have to climb," I smirked, twirling the Time Gear on my finger.

"We did all that hiking for NOTHING!?" a very grimy Chance screeched.

"That was super effective," Blaze noted, covering his ears from the earsplitting scream beside him.

"Well, _dazvidanja~_ " I said in Vostoki, then I jumped down the plateau, landing on the ground before Thulle, Hydroflora and Chim with a loud 'BAM'.

"To Holon?" Hydroflora and Thulle asked.

"To Holon," I replied.

* * *

 **Lithos' POV**

"We're ready for the final battle," I smirked, looking at my many minions. They are all very strong, and I control ALL of them. Poor Ash will be devastated to see who he will be fighting against.

"You better be," a voice growled from the other side of an IDW.

I looked at the Charmeleon, Carnivine, Azumarill, Mismagius, Alakazam, and Blastoise before me. "Yes, Dialga, we are."

* * *

A/N: And the second-to-the-last Time Gear is obtained, but it seems like there will be a big fight in Holon. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will face Chance's wrath.

TBC


	34. The Final Night

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 34:** _The Final Night_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer, Screech

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

Loson-Vizaia Gear (music)

Peryod-Pan Gear (steel)

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

It's a new day, and a good one, at that. As we exited Thulle's portal, we saw the beautiful scenery of Holon. Many Josunians and Thulleans were there, and surprisingly (well, not for me and Thulle) Rowan was there too, waving at us.

"Guildmaster Rowan! You're okay!" Chim, Sparky, Dawn and Blaze exclaimed.

"Of course I am!" Rowan replied. "I AM the Time Travel Pokémon, after all."

"Where's Zif?" Hydroflora asked. Professor Rowan looked down. Everyone knew what he meant, and also became sad.

"That is his destiny," I remarked, remembering the words that Sparky and Chance heard. _If you want to open time, only eight shall live. That means all of these Keorans that came here from Josun and Thulle have to be frozen, even Rowan. But since Rowan can't be frozen, that means..._

I looked at Rowan wide wide eyes, who silently nodded.

"Hello! I'm S'rina!" a cute Fennekin approached us.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn replied. "And these are Blaze, Chimchar, Sparky, Chance, Ash, Thulle, Hydroflora and Rowan!

"Hello!" S'rina replied. "I'm Kalean, but I went here for vacation! It's a nice place, and I was very happy! But after our nation started to freeze..." she started to cry.

"Don't worry, we will find who froze your country," Dawn comforted, but everyone else sweatdropped.

"Aren't we the ones that froze Kalea?" Blaze whispered to me. I nodded.

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

"What a festival!" I exclaimed as me, Sparky, Chance and Chim enjoyed the little festival the natives made. 'Eve of Salvation Day', a banner read.

"I guess this is the last stop in our journeys," Chance said.

"Yes, but it is for the good of everyone!" Chim responded, being the most naïve of us three.

"But what if Ash was wrong, or even tricking us?" I asked. "We still can't let go of that possibility."

"But we've gone too far to just give up," Chim argued, trying to convince us. It did.

"I guess," Chance said with uncertainty.

"Enough with the serious stuff, let's enjoy the festival!" Sparky exclaimed, grabbing the three of us, making Chance mad. Bad move, as she used Screech attack at close-range.

I guess Sparky won't be able to use his ears for a while.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

We camped out in the woods for the night. All the boys slept together, while the four of us girls set up our own tents. Chance fell asleep right away, while Hydroflora went out for a swim.

"So, where are you from?" S'rina asked me.

"Ah, I came from faraway Sinai," I answered. "It's quite cold in the winter, especially in Mountain glacier."

"Really?" S'rina asked. "Kalea is just like that! Snowbella and Dahara are quite cold, too!"

"So what do you wear in the winter?" I asked.

"A beautiful red scarf!" S'rina replied, bringing out a cute scarf. "Isn't it just the prettiest?"

"It is!" I giddily replied." So, do you see anyone that catches your eye, like a certain Charmander?" I probed.

"No, not at all!" S'rina blushed. "How about you, do you like that handsome Grovyle?" she retaliated.

"Well, yes," I blushed. "I mean, he's my best friend, of course I would like him!" I immediately clarified. S'rina laughed, and eventually I did too.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna go back to Kalea and find a nice mate," S'rina sighed. "We'll start a family together, maybe even live together," she added.

I looked at S'rina and felt sad. She, and everyone else on this island except us eight need to freeze.

"Good night, Dawn," S'rina snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Good night, S'rina," I replied, and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hydroflora's POV**

I look at the night stars. They're so beautiful, well at least until Holon's borders. But still, the stars are just glorious!

"Stargazing again?" Thulle asked, making me jump. "You always liked the stars."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Thulle, I want to ask you something," I suddenly said.

"What, my dear?" Thulle asked, making me blush as he said the word 'dear'.

"All those days ago, when I first met you, if Blaze came to me first, what would you have done?" I asked.

Thulle went quiet for a second, then answered. "I would let him have you, as long as you're happy," he replied.

"If I wasn't happy?" I followed, facing Thulle (who was also looking at me). "If I wasn't happy with Blaze, what would you have done?"

"Why wouldn't you be happy?" Thulle responded, moving his face closer to mine. "You are the luckiest female I have ever met. Why would there be a reason for you to be sad?"

"Well, there is one," I admitted. "Losing you."

"That won't happen, I promise," Thulle replied, hugging me, even though I have Rough Skin as my ability.

"I love you, Thulle," I whispered.

"I love you too," Thulle replied. We could have kept on going, but I saw something suspicious. "Hey, Thulle, does the Bootes Void look bigger than usual?"

Thulle looked closely, then gasped. "T-That's a portal!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no, it must be Lithos!" I added. "We must warn Ash!"

"I'll get the Time Gear, you warn Ash," Thulle declared.

"Okay," I replied. "But be careful."

"I will," Thulle smiled, then left. I then ran to our camp to warn everyone.

The final battle has begun.

* * *

A/N: And thus, the final night. The one day of calm before the storm. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be sent into a dark room with Lithos and Primal Dialga (eep!).

TBC


	35. Thulle's Past

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 35:** _Thulle's Past_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer, Screech

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

Loson-Vizaia Gear (music)

Peryod-Pan Gear (steel)

* * *

 **Thulle's POV**

There's the Altar of Holon, where the transparent Friendship-type Gear of Holon, the last gear we need, lies. We were planning to grab it as we aboard the Rainbow Stoneship, but urgent times call for change of plans. I quickly grabbed it and ran towards camp. Litho's is coming, and I am almost certain he has an army with him.

"I hope Hydroflora made it," I said to myself as I ran.

"You should worry more about yourself than for that Carvanha," a voice said from behind. I started to run faster.

"You think you can outrun me?" the voice asked. declared portal to teleport near the base camp, but far enough to not be seen. The person talking to me shouldn't know about the camp, especially since he can teleport too.

"Esperanto," I declared as the Xatu chasing me revealed itself.

"Oh, you remember, Thullius," Esperanto smiled. "After all, we WERE partners."

"That was BEFORE I knew Dialga was crazy!" I retorted. "You should've as well!"

"Oh come on," Esperanto responded. "Don't tell me you weren't tempted by the reward we would've gotten!"

"What we did was wrong!" I shouted.

"WHO CARES?" Esperanto retorted, raising his voice. "You were always one to choose honor over family," he added.

"You're not my family," I scoffed as I started to walk away. "Not anymore."

"Oh, so I guess Svita isn't your family, too," Esperanto teased.

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT SVITA," I growled as I grabbed Esperanto by the red scarf he likes to wear.

"Svita, our teammate that risked her life for our cause?" Esperanto continued, not listening at all to what I said.

" _SPOKOINO, TY SUKABLYAD'!_ " I shouted in my home tongue, using Quick Attack on the Xatu. Apparently, that was what he was waiting for, as he started to use his own attack, too.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

"Oh!" I gasped, gaining everyone's attention. We were discussing about our plan of attack against Lithos, when I suddenly felt something as I touched Thulle's green scarf (which he, for some reason, left behind)

"What's happening, Dawn?' Blaze asked.

"Another dizzy spell," I replied, then I saw a vision again. Actually, several visions!

 _Thulle, a Roselia, and a Xatu adventuring a cave, discovering a gem that creates portals,_

 _The same trio making an agreement with Lithos and Dialga,_

 _The Roselia injured, dying in Thulle's arms,_

 _Thulle betraying Lithos and the Xatu, using a Luminous Orb to escape,_

 _Thulle transforming into a human,_

 _Thulle meeting me and Ash,_

 _Thulle helping the two of us, along with several of our friends, battle Dialga (as humans),_

 _Us meeting Thulle as a Treecko,_

 _Thulle and Ash gathering the Time Gears,_

 _and Thulle battling the Xatu near the camp, battling it out to the finish._

"What do you see, Dawn?" Ash asked.

"It's Thulle," I said, "he's in trouble!"

"Then let's go!" Rowan exclaimed. We all ran to the place where I saw the battle occur, and what we saw was a mess. The Xatu already pinned his opponent to the ground, prepared to do the finishing move, but Thulle, powered by Overgrow, suddenly used an unknown move, which sent the Xatu flying towards a tree trunk, which stabbed him in the stomach.

"Thulle!" Hydroflora exclaimed as she ran to the beaten-up Pokémon, who collapsed in a heap due to fatigue. "If you die on me," I'll mallet yourusedst until it looks like your condition now!"

"That... doesn't... affect me..." Thulle groaned out.

"You're alive!" Hydroflora exclaimed as we all started cheering. Chance then used Softboiled on heal Thulle enough for him to be able to stand.

"We shouldn't celebrate just yet," Rowan said.

"Yes," Ash agreed. "Lithos is here."

* * *

A/N: Kind of a filler episode, but this explains a lot about the one main character we know nothing about. Expect the Battle of Holon to be next chapter (hopefully), and expect many people to die. Please review, and non-constructive flamers will be sent to the depths of the Distortion World.

TBC


	36. Sacrifices

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 36:** _Sacrifices_

* * *

 **Team Alchemy**

 **Ash:** Male Grovyle; Leaf Blade, Giga Drain, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Glare, Agility, Aerial Ace

 **Dawn:** Female Piplup; Peck, Water Gun, Water Slap, Fake Tears

 **Blaze:** Male Charmander; Ember, Scratch, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Tackle

 **Sparky:** Male Pikachu; Thundershock, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Agility, Volt Tackle

 **Chim:** Male Chimchar; Ember, Scratch, Dig, Rock Climb, Quick Attack

 **Chance:** Female Chansey; Softboiled, Tackle, Leer, Screech

 **Thulle:** Male Treecko; Absorb, Pound, Bullet Seed, Quick Attack, Agility

 **Hydroflora:** Female Carvanha; Tackle, Hydro Pump, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Surf

* * *

 **Stolen Gears:**

Sunshore Gear (electric)

Dualeaf Gear (normal)

Almia-Alola Gear (soul)

Desertjewel Gear (sand)

Keora Gear (ghost)

Eterna Gear (grass)

Mountainglacier Gear (ice)

Pastoria Gear (fighting)

Hapispirit Gear (rock)

Celestia Gear (legend)

Viridian Gear (steel)

Azalea-Osaka Gear (bug)

Violet Gear (flying)

North Hooto Gear (dark)

North Yangtze Gear (fairy)

South Yangtze Gear (psychic)

Vostoki Gear (poison)

Kalea Gear (light)

Oreland-Flor-Sicilia Gear (ground)

Great Unova Gear (dragon)

Archipelagia Gear (magic)

South Hoenn Gear (water)

North Hoenn Gear (fire)

Loson-Vizaia Gear (music)

Peryod-Pan Gear (steel)

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

We were now doing our final mission. As the ten of us (S'rina and Rowan included) raced towards the Rainbow Stoneship in the center of Holon, I saw a Mismagius approach us, but her eyes looked wrong.

 _Wait, a Mismagius? May?_

"Hey, isn't that Maya?" I asked. Everyone stopped, and looked at the approaching Mismagius. S'rina was just confused.

"There's someone over there too!" Thulle noted. "It's an Alakazam! I think that's Guildmaster Oak!"

One by one, we saw old friends: James the Carnivine, Azure the Azumarill (he evolved), Torch the Charmeleon, and a Blastoise we could only identify as Sammy. But most of us noticed the eyes were wrong.

"Lithos has hypnotized them," Rowan sighed. The entire group started to panic.

"Useless Magikarp, can't this thing get any faster?" I demanded, hoping to reach solid ground before Oak comes too nearby.

"Sadly, no," Rowan sighed. "But I can do something else..." Suddenly he jumped off the platform heading for Oak.

"GUILDMASTER!" everyone shouted.

"Don't worry about me, kids," Rowan smiled. He then grabbed Oak and Azure and stopped time around the three of them, trapping the Celebi and the two hypnotized Pokemon. "You have your own things to worry about," he then said as he slowly stopped time inside the container, eternally freezing Oak, Azure, and eventually him.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Blaze said.

"At least he bought us time, look!" Thulle remarked as the Rainbow Stoneship neared the base of Temporal Tower.

"Hurry, let's run!" I exclaimed once the Stoneship landed. Unfortunately James and Maya were able to catch up to us.

"We can handle them!" S'rina and Hydroflora exclaimed in unison. "You guys go on ahead!"

"NO!" Dawn exclaimed. "We lost Rowan, we won't lose you too!

" It's okay, we'll be careful," S'rina winked.

"Okay," Dawn said uneasily, then the seven of us continued our journey up the Tower.

* * *

 **S'rina's POV**

Even if I did not know what in Arceus was going on, I still volunteered to help Hydroflora. After all, we have effectiveness!

"I'll make the first move," the Mismagius ominously said as she teleported right behind us and unleashed a powerful Phantom Force, but was partially injured with Rough Skin. Hydroflora immediately retaliated with Crunch, and I used a small Ember attack on the Magical Pokémon, then redirected it towards the Carnivine, who tried a Bullet Seed but failed. After a few more attacks, our enemies were on the ground, defeated.

"Nice!" I smiled to Hydroflora, then suddenly saw a Blastoise behind her, preparing for a Skull Bash. "Behind you!" I exclaimed, then pushed her out of the way and used a move that takes years to master: Protect.

The Blastoise easily broke through the weak barrier, directly hitting me and crushing some of my ribs. Hydroflora, recovering from shock, screamed and used Hyper Voice, following up with a Crunch and a Hydro Pump. The Blastoise was down in seconds.

"S'rina!" I could faintly hear Hydroflora exclaim, before I blacked out.

* * *

A/N: S'rina and Rowan are gone, period. Darker, but a needed part of the story. Sorry for not updating for so long, as school is VERY hard. Anyway, after I complete this story I will makr another story with better organization, better development and better plot (hopefully). Please review, and non-constructive flames will be forced to make a horribly cringy and badly written story then send it to St. Elmo's Fire.

TBC


	37. Temporal Tower

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 37:** Temporal Tower

 **Hydroflora's POV**

"S'rina!" I exclaimed as I saw the Fennekin fall.

"It's okay," S'rina whispered as she closed her eyes. I listened to her heartbeat, and smiled. She's still alive!

I lied her down by a tree, and looked at the mess we were in. Blood everywhere, bones cracked, friends fallen. I must continue, I thought. If we can fix the tower, it will put an end to all this. No more war. No more violence. No more death. With a firm resolve, I rushed to catch up with the others.

 **Thulle's POV**

" _Magic_

 _Hail to the silver pastors! The trinitarian moon guides his battlers to the Alauran Chimney. Even if mountains may be steep and deserted, the sun will spread the eternal spirit of duality. With newfound Zeal, the two southern islands shine with violet and viridian. And the darkness and light, once seperated, will come together to unite the world in incomplete completeness._ "

"What did you just recite?" Dawn asked me as everyone finally reached the Temporal Tower.

"It's an old prose related to Temporal Tower," I told her. "It may sound like complete nonsense, but I have a feeling it will come to use."

"Hurry, let's go! We have to reach the top before others get here," Blaze exclaimed. So we quickly entered the spire, and saw it divided into two passageways.

"Dawn, Chim, you're with me," Ash declared, choosing one path. "The rest of you, go the other way."

"I guess Ash's impulsiveness is still there," Dawn smiled as the three went left while the four of us went right.

 **Sparky's POV**

"This is awkward," I remarked, as me and Chance followed the other two members of our group, who conveniently don't want to look at the other in the eye.

"Listen, Thulle, I'm sorry," Blaze choked out as we walked through the creepy tower.

"No, it's okay," Thulle forced a smile, which quickly turned again into a frown.

"I mean it, I'm really sorry and-"

"Do you think this is about you?"

Blaze was silenced at Thulle's sudden outburst.

"I'm trying to figure out something, just please be quiet," Thulle sighed as he kept on walking.

"What's their problem?" Chance asked me. I shook my head, giving her an 'I don't know' gesture. "Kids..."

"I'm NOT a kid!" Blaze retorted.

"Yeah, whatever," Chance scoffed.

I sweatdropped. This is gonna be a long trip...

 **Ash's POV**

I grinned evilly. Thulle, Sparky and Blaze must be having the time of their life right now.

"So where are we headed for?" Chim thought aloud.

"Well, there should be steps toward the next level," I replied, then smirked. "From the second level onward, there will be a chance of Pokémon guarding the tower."

"WHAAAT!?" the other two cried out. "What about the other group?"

"Don't worry, both roads lead to the top," I assured.

"Then why did we split up in the first place?" Dawn asked.

"So that if one group is stalled by a guardian, the other group can reach the top faster," I explained. "And here we are, the stairs to floor no. 2!"

The stairs were old and creaky, as if one wrong move will bring the floor down. We climbed it, and were met with a group of Bronzor.

"And here's our first challenge," I smiled, sending a glare to the gear Pokémon.

 **3rd POV - Team Thulle, Fifth Floor**

"Another swarm of Bronzor!" Blaze groaned, releasing another flamethrower to roast the gears. However, the Pokémon were still standing, albeit quite beaten. They then began to use Tackle on the Charmander.

"Ow! Ouch, hey stop!" Blaze exclaimed as the Bronzor continued their relentless revenge on the fire Pokémon.

"Only the fifth floor and they are already that strong!?" Sparky exclaimed.

"That's enough playing, Blaze," Thulle smirked as he used Absorb to sap the remaining power from the Bronzor. The gears fell down instantly. "Hurry, we must go on!"

 **Team Ash, Ninth Floor**

"This is getting annoying," Ash growled as he used Giga Drain on the group of Lunatone to replenish the strength he lost from the previous floors. "Can't even use my signature move because some useless Magikarp used Disable on me!"

"How much further?" Dawn asked, shooting Water Guns at the other Lunatone still standing.

"Ehhh, ten to twenty more floors, I think," Ash replied as he hit the last Lunatone with a wooden beam.

 **Team Thulle, Thirteenth Floor A**

"Seems like nothing's here," Sparky remarked, looking at the gaping hole in the middle of the floor. "Literally nothing."

"I think it's invisible," Thulle remarked. He then unleashed a barrage of Bullet Seeds, highlighting a path towards a small cave.

"Now make sure to step on the seeds, always," Thulle warned as he led the group through the bridge.

Eventually, Thulle, Chance and Sparky all made it through, leaving only Blaze. Suddenly, he slipped, almost falling to his death if not for Thulle's hand.

"Thanks," Blaze smiled in appreciation.

"Don't mention it," Thulle replied flatly. "Hurry, let's continue!"

 **Thirteenth Floor B**

The two teams reached a small room from opposite sides, with a Dialga statue in between.

"That ends the first level, from here our opponents will be harder," Ash warned. "Be careful, we can't manage to waste any more power."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and turned to continue climbing the stairs, until they heard a voice.

"There you are," an all-too-familiar sound brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"Hydroflora!"

A/N: And that's the first chapter of the final arc of PMD:EDL! Thanks to all those who stayed to the end, and to reviewers Glace02, Cutesaralisa, KakeruPB, and others. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'll make it up to you in the next stories. Since this is the story finale, the next few chapters will be quite long (and gory). Please review, and non-constructive flames will be buried in the depths of the earth.

TBC


	38. Family

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 38:** Family

 **Team Ash, Fourteenth Floor**

Ash was grinning as he, Dawn, Chim and Sparky traversed the first floor of the Temporal Spire.

"Seriously, why did you group them?" Dawn deadpanned.

"Why not? It would make good comedy," Ash chuckled. His face then became serious all of a sudden. "Plus, those two need to learn how to get along. They will need it."

As the group reached the next floor, a group of Bronzong suddenly ambushed the four, surrounding them in all sides.

"Let's finish this quickly," Ash declared, before plunging himself into the enemy lines, combining his Leaf Blade and Close Combat.

"Hurry, let's help!" Dawn exclaimed, spraying Water Guns everywhere to keep the Bronzong a safe distance away.

Sparky then used Thunder Wave to paralyze their attackers, while Chim one-by-one ambushed the Bronzong using Dig. Eventually, all the enemy Pokémon were defeated.

 **Team Thulle, Sixteenth Floor**

"Are you kidding me?!!" Hydroflora exclaimed, flabbergasted at the antics of her male comrades, who still wouldn't look at each other. "Until now you two can't just make up?"

"They're kids alright..." Chance sighed.

"As if you're older than us!" Blaze retorted.

"There's the stairs," Thulle remarked, the gang climbing up one floor. "Seems too uneventful..."

 **Team Ash, Seventeenth Floor**

"Porygon..." Ash muttered as Chim and Sparky began their assault on the three Porygon2 in front of them. "Be careful of their Hypnosis- too late..."

Dawn sweatdropped. "They are fun to be with, aren't they?" she asked while shooting Water Guns at the digital Pokémon.

"Yeah," Ash replied uncertainly as he used Leaf Blade on the two weakened ones. "Two down, one to go."

 **Team Thulle, Nineteenth Floor**

"Can't believe we encountered SALAMENCE of all Pokémon," Blaze complained, massaging his tail.

"He did quite a number on you kids," Chance noted, remembering her have to use Softboiled three times.

"I'm NOT a KID!" Blaze retorted.

"Let's just get through this maze quick," Thulle declared, checking a map in his notebook. "According to the map, we go..."

"I'll lead the way!" Blaze exclaimed, before heading for a random direction. Chance and Hydroflora soon followed.

"Hey, wait up! That path cir-!" Thulle exclaimed. "Oh well, might as well wait at the entrance..."

 **Team Ash, Twentieth Floor**

"A battlefield?" Dawn, Sparky and Chim exclaimed in unison, seeing the small room surrounding them. Dawn also noticed some white lines that look eerily familiar.

"Good to see you've made it," a voice sneered.

"Lithos!" Ash growled, preparing himself via Swords Dance. "Show yourself, coward!"

The Dusknoir appeared in front of everyone, a serious expression on his face.

"Get ready to fight!" Ash shouted, attacking with Aerial Ace. Lithos dodged the attack, but not without sustaining damage.

"You call that an attack? Watch this, Viridian," Lithos taunted, launching a Night Shade followed by a Dark Pulse, both of which Ash blocked with his Leaf Blades. Lithos then neared Ash to deliver a Sucker Punch.

"Oh you're on, Pewter!" Ash retorted, meeting Lithos in the middle with a Leaf Blade.

 **Team Blaze, Nineteenth Floor**

"We're back to the beginning..." Hydroflora remarked, seeing Thulle just sitting on the ground.

"Well hello there, friends~" Thulle teased, angering the Charmander even more.

"Then let's take this path!" Blaze exclaimed, taking another path, one which eventually led them into a dead end. After a few more dead ends, Thulle finally stood up.

"Wonder what's this sign doing here?" Thulle remarked, pointing to a sign with an arrow. The three followed the path the arrow was pointing to, and rounded the corner...

"Oh come on!" everyone exclaimed, seeing a 'fooled 'ya!' sign in the middle of yet another dead end.

 **Team Ash, Twentieth Floor**

"Don't mess with us!" a panting Ash growled, sending several Bullet Seeds flying in a 360 degree spin.

"Doing the old Counter Shield, I see," a scathed Lithos remarked, keeping his distance to avoid getting pelted by the bullets. "Ah, the good old days," he added, shooting a Dark Pulse at Ash.

"Why did it have to change?" Ash asked, dodging the ray and sending another barrage of Bullet Seeds in return. "Our lives were simple back then. Why did you do this to us?"

"Do you really think I would do this without a reason?" Lithos retorted as he became momentarily distracted, letting a bunch of seeds hit him. "They threatened to kill my FAMILY, for Arceus' sake!"

"And you fell for the trap," Ash spat out in return.

"You don't know his power right now," Lithos continued, beginning to attack Ash in Close Combat. "Do you seriously believe his threats against Delia, Lola and Joanna were flukes, now that they're dead?"

Dawn froze. _Mom's... dead!??_

"I didn't, I was mistaken," Ash admitted, "I couldn't turn back time to bring them back, but I believe that we could still stop him!" he shouted, using Leaf Blade to deflect and parry.

"Then you're still as foolish as you'll ever be, Viridian," Lithos muttered as he sent Ash flying with a point-blank Sucker Punch.

"No, you're the fool," Ash coughed out, before unleashing a move he's been training for for a while. "Frenzy Plant!"

 **Twenty-First Floor**

Finally, after a while Blaze finally gained the nerve to ask Thulle where the exit is. Thulle happily obliged, pointing to a passageway beside the maze, making everyone fall down comically. The twentieth floor was umeventful, however at the twenty-first floor...

"Not another set of Porygon!" Blaze exclaimed as several Porygon2 blocked the second group's way.

"That look... they're using Hypnosis! Don't look them in the eye!" Thulle warned, however his shout fell on deaf ears as both Blaze and Chance quickly fell asleep.

"I guess it's up to you and me then," Hydroflora sighed, before attacking a nearby Porygon with a Crunch.

"Like the good days," Thulle replied, using Agility with Bullet Seed. After some more attacks, all the Porygon were defeated.

 **Twenty-Second Floor**

"Wake up already!" Hydroflora shouted at Blaze, who was the only one who hasn't recovered from the Hypnosis.

"Mom, I don't wanna wake up yet," Blaze ground groggily.

"Just pour a bucket of water him and he should wake up," Chance sighed.

"I know a better way," Thulle remarked excitedly. "Hydro Pump!"

The two girls sweatdropped. "Are you CRAZY?"

"Well look who it is," a voice exclaimed tiredly.

"Ash!" the other group saw a tired Grovyle with an unconscious Dusknoir in tow, a puffed up Piplup and a shocked Pikachu and Chimchar who were at a loss for words.

"Why is Lithos with you?" Chance asked.

"We... found him in the previous floor," Ash had to go easy on his choice of words lest he tell the others of what horrors he has done on the other floor.

"Anyway, two floors to go and we would finally be at the pinnacle of Temporal Tower," Thulle remarked, looking at his notes.

"Only two more floors... until the world can be saved!" was the prevalent thought in everyone's minds, save for Ash.

 _Only two more floors... until I have to say goodbye to my family._

A/N: And that concludes the very long Chapter 38! And as you've guessed, only two more chapters until the story's end, and I can start my next fanfic! Please review, and non-constructive flames... you know.

TBC


	39. Battle of the Pinnacle

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 39:** Battle of the Pinnacle

 **Twenty-third Floor, Thulle's POV**

"Here we are," Ash declared, looking at the Kangaskhan statue in front of the group.

"Rest and recuperate your lost strength, our next battle will be our hardest one yet," Hydroflora warned.

"How strong is Dialga?" Dawn asked.

"Enough to defeat half of us in two hits," I explained, making everyone shiver in fright. I still remember the last time we tried to attack Dialga. We lost so much that day...

"He's that strong!?" Sparky exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. "But how will we be able to defeat him!?"

"That's the reason I began collecting these Quick, Stun and Reviver Seeds," Ash interrupted, summoning eight seeds each from the Kangaskhan statue. I remember him collecting different seeds along the ground, I guess this was why. "We eat the Quick Seeds first, then attack with our most powerful moves. If Dialga obliterates us, one of us will use a Stun Seed on him and recover our strength. The Reviver Seed makes sure we have two chances of fighting the Pokémon before we faint."

"Didn't know you thought that far ahead, Ash," Blaze remarked.

"Hey, even I know how to strategise," Ash retorted, making us laugh.

"Let's get along with it then," Chance then declared, "so this whole thing can be over and we can return to living peacefully."

 _For you guys to return to living peacefully, not me and Ash,_ I thought wistfully. i'm sure Ash was thinking the exact same thing.

"Now let's make our friends' sacrifices worth it!" the Grovyle then exclaimed. "For our friends!"

"For our friends!" we all cheered.

 **Twenty-fourth Floor, Ash's POV**

This is it, our final battle. Dialga is in front of us, and I see it in his aura that he is desperately trying to overcome the darkness, albeit failing. He released a bestial roar when he saw us. We all looked at each other, ate our Quick Seeds and nodded.

"Screech!"

"Hyper Voice!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Water Gun!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Thundershock!"

"Metronome: Hyper Beam!"

Right after the explosion I went in close to deliver a powerful Leaf Blade attack. Dawn and Blaze followed suit and used Water Slap and Metal Claw respectively. Chim attacked with his Dig, while Sparky and Thulle unleashed another barrage of their attacks. When the smoke cleared, Dialga seemed unfazed.

"Did you think this would be easy?" I exclaimed to those who looked surprised. "Dialga is a deity, he won't be so quickly defeated!"

I was right, and Dialga unleashed his Roar of Time on us. It was so loud that even a deaf person would cover their ears. Me and Thulle already faced this before, but it still left us with less than half our health. Blaze, Dawn and the others had it worse, and Chim used up his Reviver Seed. Deeming it to be time to heal, Chance threw her Stun Seed and began to use Softboiled on us. After a quick rest Dialga shook off the first stun and we attacked again.

"Metronome: Tail Whip!"

"Swords Dance!"

"Water Gun!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Dig!"

"Crunch!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Hyper Voice!"

"Water Slap!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Mega Drain!"

"Metronome: Ice Beam!"

The Ice Beam allowed us to unleash yet another barrage of attacks, then Dialga unleashed an Earthquake upon Blaze, Sparky and Chim.

"Ahhh!" the three shouted as the super-effective attack came into effect. Blaze and Sparky used their first Reviver Seed while Chim was defeated.

"We can't afford to stop!" I exclaimed. "Continue hitting with all you have!"

"I have an idea," Blaze suggested. "Everyone direct your attacks to a single point!" I smiled at Blaze's ingenuity. _He's as smart as he was when he was human..._

We launched our attacks again, but I realized that we all returned to normal speed. Dialga once again attacked with Roar of Time, leaving us once again with less than half health. Blaze tried to launch his Stun Seed, but he missed. He then grabbed Chim's seed and finally hit the target. Chance once again used Softboiled, but before we could finish healing up Dialga was no longer stunned.

"He's becoming angrier, watch out," Thulle took the words right off my mouth. I used this turn to use Swords Dance, while Hydroflora and Chance used defense-lowering attacks.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Thundershock!"

After the latest barrage, Dialga even angrier and used Dragonbreath on Chance, making her lose her Reviver Seed.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Water Slap!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Portal Blast!"

"Volt Tackle!"

"Crunch!"

"Metronome: Hi Jump Kick!"

Surprisingly, Dialga was able to block all our attacks, dealing recoil damage to Chance and Sparky. He followed up with Roar of Time, sending the two to dreamworld.

"No! Chance!" I exclaimed as I threw my Stun Seed at Dialga. The plan quickly fell apart as our healer was out of commision. Luckily it seems like Dialga is at half health right now. I prepared another Swords Dance before Dialga shrugged of the Stun Seed, albeit quicker this time.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Hydro Pump!"

"Bullet Seed!"

"Water Gun!"

"Flamethrower!"

This time, Dialga shot his Dragonbreath towards Thulle, Hydroflora and Dawn. The three fainted and consumed their Reviver Seeds. Thulle and Hydroflora threw their Stun Seeds, doubling the effect, and Thulle gave Dawn and Blaze a temporary TM. I looked at it, and my eyes widened.

"You're not serious, are you?!" I roared at Thulle. "Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon are powerful moves, but take years to master! Even I can't do it more than twice!"

"Without it, we won't be able to defeat Dialga!" Thulle retorted.

Dawn and Blaze seemed deep in thought. _They can't be considering this, are they?_

"Dawn, Blaze, listen to me!" I called out. "If an unevolved Pokémon uses that attack, there's a high chance it will kill you!"

"Then I guess we'll have to take that risk, then!" Blaze exclaimed.

"You always push yourself to the limit for us, now it's time we do the same!" Dawn winked.

"You guys..." I muttered. Now that I think about it, I always put myself in these life-or-death situations, It would be hypocrisy if I of all people tell them otherwise.

I let out a small chuckle. _They're as foolhardy as me... If they can do it, so can I!_

Our conversation was cut short as Dialga once again roared in frustration, now that the Stun Seeds lost their effect.

"I'm back!" Lithos suddenly exclaimed, his ropes now untied. Dawn threw her Stun Seed at him, rendering him paralysed for the rest of the round.

"Are you ready Dawn?" Blaze asked the white-capped Piplup.

"No need to worry," Dawn winked.

The two grabbed their TM's and their eyes shone with newfound knowledge. We then began our next attack.

"Hyper Voice!"

"Vaccum Cut!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

The last three attacks combined into a large blast, headed straight for Dialga. The ultimate Tri Attack reached the Legendary and set off a large explosion.

 **Blaze's POV**

We did it! We were able to use the legendary moves! I smiled weakly at Dawn and Ash, and they smiled at me, before the three of us fainted in exhaustion. Ash's Reviver Seed glowed, while me and Dawn slumped on the ground, defeated but happy. We saved the world!

Suddenly, a blast of Dragonbreath raced towards Thulle and Hydroflora, rendering them unable to move. We all froze. Dialga seemed battered, but was still standing strong. Chim, Sparky and Chance were unconscious. Me, Dawn, Thulle, Hydroflora, even Lithos couldn't move. A squad of eight brave souls facing the crazed Legendary.

And now Ash was the only fighter left.

A/N: One more chapter left! Looks like a one-on-one between Ash and Dialga is on its way. Please review, and non-constructive flames... you know.

TBC


	40. Message on the Wind

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Light**

 **Chapter 40:** Message on the Wind

 **Ash's POV**

It's between me and Dialga now. I sighed. This will be a very hard match...

I started off with Agility, increasing my speed, and ran towards the deity. Dialga then shot a Dragonbreath attack towards me, which I promptly dodged. I then countered with Close Combat and Leaf Blade. Afterwards Dialga used Roar of Time, sending me backward.

"You won't be able to stop him, nobody can," Lithos groaned from his paralyzed state. "Why do you still fight?"

I chuckled as I prepared my Swords Dance and ate a Sitrus Berry. "Those who I care about, my friends and my family, they're worth fighting for," I explained, dodging Dialga's Hyper Beam and using Frenzy Plant.

"They're gone! Hundreds, no thousands died because of him!" Lithos cried, straining as he was still paralyzed by the seed. Tears began to stream out of Dawn's eyes, knowing that her mother was one of those who passed away. Thulle was also contemplating on the friends he had lost.

"Even if they're dead, they still live on

... in our hearts!" I retorted, shouting so that all three can hear me loud and clear. I sent a barrage Bullet Seeds to Dialga, who in turn attacked once again with Roar of Time.

"How do you know that?" Lithos argued, eyes also slowly watering.

"Because I feel them," I answered, which confused the three. "I feel their warm presence, cheering us on, giving us strength to protect those that are still here," I added, using Swords Dance and sending a second Frenzy Plant while avoiding another Dragonbreath. "What would Flint, Joanna and Svita think if we surrender like this? They would be disappointed in us! You see, it's like a message in the wind! We can't see it coming, but we can feel its cool embrace, smell its aroma, taste its freshness, hear its song! So for their sake, we must LIVE ON!" I exclaimed, sending a third Frenzy Plant Dialga's way, clearly hitting him dead on. I smiled, but suddenly felt faint. I fell to the ground, in the nonexistent mercy of the legendary. I guess three really is my limit...

I watched helplessly as Dialga suddenly lunged, planning to end me with one Tackle. I closed my eyes, smiling as I accepted my fate.

"I won't let you give up just like that!" a voice exclaimed. I immediately opened my eyes, and they widened in shock.

"All that talk about living on, and you drop like a fly," Lithos smirked, pushing Dialga back into a strange-looking portal.

"Lithos!" I shouted in joy. I knew he wouldn't give in!

"I can't believe you made me rethink my actions and do crazy stuff," Lithos groaned sarcastically.

"I guess my insanity just rubs off on people," I smiled, looking at the Dusknoir who was slowly pushing the deity back. "Just come back to us, alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Lithos sighed. "After all, only eight shall live, right?"

"Right," I said solemnly. "I guess we'll just have to meet again in the afterlife, promise that, Pewter."

"Promise, Viridian," Lithos smiled, finally pushing Dialga completely inside the portal along with himself, the hole in space immediately closing, but not before saying "live on".

"It's over..." I said, aghast, finally fainting to deep slumber.

 **Dawn's POV**

I was in tears. Ash's message and Lithos' final words was very touching. I can't believe he of all people would do that. I'm touched.

Suddenly, Ash fainted, falling to the ground. "Ash!" I exclaimed, trying my best to reach his side.

"We just have to... place the gears..." Ash groaned aloud, reaching Thulle and Hydroflora's ears.

"We're on it," Thulle smiled, him and Hydroflora wincing a bit at the injuries he sustained after Dialga's Dragonbreath.

 **Thulle's POV**

Okay, now here's the hard part, me and Hydroflora are currently trying to figure out the order... _Is Dragon before Fire? Is Psychic before Magic? Is Ground before Grass? Is Dark before Light?_ There are too many...

As I spun the Magic Gear around my finger, I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. _Could it be..?_

The Magic Gear suddenly flew out of my hand and into the highest slot, in the first slot in a ring formation.

 _Magic... the poem!_ I thought.

" _Magic_

 _Hail to the silver pastors! The trinitarian moon guides his battlers to the Alauran Chimney. Even if mountains may be steep and deserted, the sun will spread the eternal spirit of duality. With newfound Zeal, the two southern islands shine with violet and viridian. And the darkness and light, once seperated, will come together to unite the world in incomplete completeness._ "

After the Magic Gear comes the one from Mt. Halla... then Mt. Silver, Pastoria, Mt. Battle, Mt. Alaura and Mt. Chimney! It's now all so simple!

As I placed the Holon Gear in the last slot, the entire place rattled.

"What's happening?" a worried Hydroflora asked.

"The tower is righting itself," I smiled. I can feel myself slowly fading, no doubt Ash is too...

"THANK YOU." a voice resounded. The four of us still conscious raised our heads to look at a calm Dialga, unlike the feral one they saw earlier. "YOUR ENDEAVORS HAVE SAVED ME FROM THE DARK SIDE, BY REPAIRING MY TOWER. ALLOW ME TO DO THIS IN THANKS."

Slowly, I felt rejuvenated, as if I was never injured in the first place. Everyone's wounds slowly disappeared, and those unconscious eventually awoke. The others were shocked and scared, but eventually calmed down after seeing the deity's warm smile.

"NOW TO REVIVE THE EARTH." Dialga declared, sending one last Roar of Time, but instead of being directed towards a single Pokémon, it was directed towards the skies. Suddenly an explosion resounded, sending waves of life throughout the planet, returning time to everywhere it touched.

 **Dawn's POV**

"Bye, Mr. Dialga!" Chim and Sparky waved happily as we walked through a small bridge going back to Holon. The sun rised as a new day came. Everyone, even S'rina, Rowan, Oak, Azure, James, Sammy, Torch and Maya were restored back to normal, the curse Lithos placed gone.

I noticed Ash and Thulle staying behind the gang. "Ash? Thulle? Why aren't you celebrating?" Everyone stopped, looking at the two grass-types, some with knowing looks.

I saw the two exchange looks, and I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Dawn," Ash sighed, preparing to tell a story. "All of you here, and some others not here, were originally humans, transported to this world by Dialga." this elicited gasps from others, while others nodded knowingly.

"In a few days, you will all return home to the human world!" Thulle added optimistically. Most stood, aghast at this revelation. "Oh and don't worry, you guys will remember both your human life and your life here."

"Ash, Thulle, why are you guys saying 'you', not 'we'?" I asked, dreading the answer.

Ash sighed. "You see, while you all were transported here, we died."

No words can describe the shock on everyone's faces, including mine. _My Ash... is dead!? So that means..._

"We won't return with you," Thulle confirmed my suspicions, showing his fading hand.

"NO!" I cried out. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU! Ash, I love you!" I sobbed, hugging him as much as I can with my flippers.

"It was a nice journey with you," Ash smiled, also beginning to fade. "Remember the time when we first met? You were so full of life, so happy. A light to my darkness. And now until now you shine as brightly as ever."

"I don't want to live without you," I cried.

"Don't stop your life because I'm gone," Ash replied as he placed his hand on my head, rubbing it. "When I live, I want to shine, to prove I exist."

"What?" I looked up to his smiling face for one last time, looking at his slitted eyes, his pointed muzzle, the green leaf on the top of his head. "By doing what I have done, it would carry on to the future. I may be gone, but my legacy would live on." I was shocked to see the warm hazel in his eyes, the marks on his face that weren't there before, the raven black mixed with the green. "That would be living, right?"

I looked at Thulle, who was hugging Hydroflora. "Still as rough as always," the Treecko grinned as he made a peace sign with his hands before completely fading.

I turned back to Ash, who looked calm as his hands, the hands that I desperately clinged on to, disappeared. I hugged his chest, looking at my best friend, my partner, my guild mate, and most of all, my love.

"Listen to the message in the wind," Ash declared as he completely faded.

 **A/N:** And thus ends the final chapter of PMD:EDL! Thanks for seeing it 'til the end, even if it didn't get that much reviews. (maybe I was too harsh with the commentary heheh). But don't worry, as I update this last chapter I have another fanfic to watch out for, Order of Time! So once again, thank you and good day~!

 **THE END**


End file.
